Why is nothing ever perfect?
by Entrenched
Summary: A Jiraiya Tsunade fiction. Plot: Tsunade has always seen Jiraiya as a friend. What happens when Tsunade and Dan fall out and Jiraiya finally returns from a secret mission? Pairings: JirTsu and I have yet to think of others.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, in any way or form. I am not getting paid for this either, so tough on me, heh.

**A/N: **First fan fiction, but have always been a huge Jiraiya/Tsunade fan. And in my opinion, there is not enough of them. Also, I hold a belief that a whole entire manga series should just be devoted to them, heh. But that is just me. This fiction may also be considered a "I-hate-Dan-even-though-he-was-a-cute-side-character" piece. For Dan-lovers….tough. J

Okay, one of my rare brain farts, perhaps I should say this now. Jiraiya and Tsunade are in their mid 20's, so yea, no snot nosed little blonde haired demon holding genin. I know I felt sad too..-cough- I did my own take on Jiraiya's life and what is consisted of in his youth. don't like it, sue me. (Please don't, I ain't even getting paid for this fic. All you'll get from me is skin and bones, and maybe a gum wrapper.) Okay, I am no grammar freak. In fact, my grammar sucks and even the Godsend Microsoft Word, ceases to fix my irreparable use of really bad grammar. Use of bad language and some smut….somewhere in there…..yea….

* * *

It was once said what made a man was his actions. If that was true, then most of the shinobi in the Hidden Leaf Village would have been murderer's. Quite the contrary. Most were happy go lucky people, who had the unfortunate job of being hired tools for the protection of the people. Others were maniacal, left to the whims of their need and greed. A corrupting apple in a large barrel.

Jiraiya sat graciously upon the Western wall of Konoha. Occasionally, he would reward himself this one little semblance of solitude after a particularly challenging mission. It was the perfect secluded spot for simply thinking, about anything really. Fire streaked his hair as the last few rays of sunlight blossomed upon his face, dropping his large shadow lower and lower, until nothing more than a dark lump could be seen from a certain perspective. Closing his dark eyes, Jiraiya leaned back, palm pressed onto the cold stone beneath him, legs swinging haphazardly over the edge.

The white haired ninja was quite handsome, although roughly so, adding a bit of spice. Despite the spiky attribute, Jiraiya's hair was surprisingly soft to the touch, long and reached down past his waist. He was tall, by far the tallest ninja in the village, which gave him a large advantage in battle. Despite his size, Jiraiya moved with relative ease and quickness. Peeping built the skill rather well and offered a good amount of agility training. If he had his own way, an agility class would be set up and every kid would improve almost immediately, and it would give him the excuse of looking at women purely out of teaching.

Jiraiya had broad shoulders, a deep chest rippling with muscle from excess training. His arms were strong, biceps bulging with strength beneath the dark cloth of his uniform. His legs were well toned and muscular as well. He kept himself in top physical shape, mainly for one person only, but she never noticed. No, he was just a convenient friend when things turned sour. Tsunade had spent less and less time with him, too busy with her precious _Dan_. The day that Tsunade told him about her most recent catch, was about 3 months ago. He had been sitting in the Forest of Death, trying to escape another mission, which of course was pointless. She had found him anyway and proceeded to lecture him on skipping out on yet another mission.

Jiraiya had vaguely listened, instead watched her lips move ever so slowly with each word spoken. Tsunade had always believed that he stared at her chest constantly, which of course he did at times. Who wouldn't! But he loved her lips. They were soft, plump, and he knew they would be pliant and richly smooth beneath his own. However, his hoped and dreams were crushed then and there. As she finished her lecture, she blushed a little and looked to him in a shy manner. She then proceeded to reveal that she had an encounter with a male the night before, and they were going out today. His name was Dan. From that day forth, he hated the name Dan.

'_It's such a sissy's name, a girly name. What a wimp.' _Jiraiya thought carelessly, his once languid eyes had turned to an onyx steel, rage seething through his body. Tense, like a jungle cat ready to pounce on the nearest victim to come near him. Ever since the two began dating, Tsunade dropped every little thing just to be by Dan's side and cater to his every wish and demand. Training, lunch, and even the usual study period they had with Orochimaru was dropped for this one guy. Jiraiya did not get along with Orochimaru, ever since they were kids, but if his ridiculous study periods was a way for him to see Tsunade, then he would swallow pride and pain just to see her face.

His hatred grew for the young man who had managed to capture _his_ hime's heart when she had come to him weeping into his shoulder. Instantly, he had undergone an array of epiphanies of her losing someone dearly important, such as her nephew. When he had asked her to tell him what was wrong, she tearfully spoke of how Dan and her had fought a while ago. Rage had entered his eyes, murder crossing the black orbs at 2 things. One, seeing Tsunade cry because of the bastard, and two, for being used as nothing more then a comfort zone when she was in a melancholy mood. Instead, he sucked up the rest of his damaged pride and comforted her as any friend would. It hurt. It hurt like hell, to simply watch as the woman you fell in love with since your youth, smiled and laughed with another man. It hurt every time he would touch her, knowing it was nothing more then a simple friendly gesture and not the caress of a lover. Jiraiya fell into his own array of depression, one everyone else seemed to notice, but her.

Being torn apart, Jiraiya threw himself into his work. Miraculously, he found that the more missions he pounded himself in, the less it hurt. The pain never came when he was focused and ready, adrenaline and endorphins worming their way through his body. Then, he would not have to think about _them_. No, he could live out the lie of his life without the searing ache in his stomach. Perhaps it was best that way. Love was a complicated case. Maybe, the best way to love Tsunade, was to feel happy that she was happy. Even though it was not his arms she smiled in and not his chest she would bury her face into.

Growing alert at having received some peace, for the tranquil moment, it was broken with a slight change in the wind. Instantly, large hands withdrew two shuriken, almost as if lightning were striking through his fingertips. The metal pieces ripped the air, practically slicing it with their inherent speed and power. The 'attacker' barely had time to react, not expecting to be attacked so early in the night. Pushing his free hand onto the ground, Jiraiya was airborne, going through an array of seals, before stopping on the last one. He fell to the ground, one knee bent and pressed on the cold stone. He rolled his eyes and shook his head, releasing the pent up chakra he had molded.

"It's just you." He said, rather begrudgingly.

"Oi." Said the stranger, with a slight wave, not at all taken aback by the rude greeting. He was just glad not to be sliced into shreds. People had always assumed that Jiraiya was laid back and care free. It was true, to an extent. However, the stranger remembered fighting next to the man in question. It was during one of the wars a few years back, when three names became legends.

"What do you want Sagure?" Jiraiya eyed his friend in a tired manner. The man was shorter then him, about Tsunade's height. The only difference was the fact that he had a wiry build, much like most of the ninja's in Konoha. He had strikingly bright blue hair and an attitude to match it. Sagure just offered a brilliantly charming smile, while watching Jiraiya get up and sit back down on the ledge of the wall. He joined him and both sat in silence. Although they were friends, Sagure held a high respect and fear of Jiraiya, he reached up and removed the mask from his face, settling it down next to him.

"Hokage-sama has been awaiting your return. We haven't heard from your for weeks, we all assumed the worst and prepared a funeral in your name, just in case."

Jiraiya snorted as he looked at his friend. The seriousness plastered over his face sobered up the white haired ninja immensely. Clearing his throat, he nodded and spoke sternly in a voice that was deep and rich.

"I just got back, I'll go and see him in the morning." With that, Jiraiya stood up, having his little moment ruined. He walked past Sagure, patting the man on the shoulder and leapt off the wall, only to disappear into the night. Sagure waited, staring at the ANBU mask he had just taken off. He knew very little of Jiraiya's personal life, only his professional one, and even that knowledge was limited. He was also entrusted with information only a select few knew. Jiraiya was not only his closest friend, but comrade as well. They fought in the war together and on missions. Some of the missions were kept secrets even from the Hokage himself.

Sagure was recruited into the ANBU a year ago. Too his utter surprise, the Hokage had informed him that Jiraiya was also an ANBU operative, but one of a rare condition. It was revealed that weeks after the end of the war, Jiraiya was asked to join the ANBU special ops and train with their recruits. Which explained the few years in which he would go missing for months with the Hokage barely breaking a sweat. Jiraiya was informed to keep his title of jounin and live life normally as he would under that rank title. Solo missions would be given to him from time to time. Most of the missions he went solo on, were missions in which groups of ANBU would participate in. There were times where Jiraiya was asked to lead a group of ANBU, usually consisting of Sagure and two others. When the blue haired man had heard this, he finally realized the power that his friend had. The hidden nature that Jiraiya kept locked most of the time.

Sighing, the ANBU ninja put the mask back on. Standing, he eyed the sleeping village and sprinted across rooftops, there was no need to sit and ponder over trivial things that he had no control over.

* * *

Hands tucked into the pants of his uniform, Jiraiya meandered across the dark streets of Konoha, humming a small tune he had heard on his recent mission. It was a nice tune, one played with a flute, it was melancholy and held a depressing note. A note that his mind grasped almost instantly. Lifting his head, he finally felt the stinging pain of the damage his body had taken. At first, he was just numb, now it felt as if every bone in his body was pushing against his skin, trying to rip past flesh. Lightheadedness finally kicked in along with a wave of nausea. Jiraiya lurched forward, gripping his abdomen as pain racked through his entire frame.

"That is what you get by cheating time and not telling me you were back already as soon as possible." Jiraiya lifted his head, allowing his eyes to focus on the image of a white robed man standing on the street a few meters away. His aged face was slightly covered by a red and white hood. Smoke curling from the pipe in his mouth. A sardonic smile was on his face as he watched one of his students suffer the aftermath of a heavy battle. Sarutobi, slowly made his way towards Jiraiya's body, a rush of relief flooding his aging frame instantly. They had lost so much in the war, and still Konoha was rebuilding from the massive loss. But the loss of one of his own students, would have been devastating. He thought of each of them as his own child. Orochimaru being his wiser, far more talented son. Tsunade his young little helpful princess. And Jiraiya, the awry, rambunctious son who rebelled and fought at every corner.

"You know smoking stunts growth, makes you age faster, and kills you. You seem to have 2 out of three out of the way." Jiraiya replied curtly, showing face rather than his weakness. He released the grip onto his abdomen, although it still hurt like hell.

A laugh ripped from Sarutobi's mouth, a sign that all as right with the world. "And peeping rots your brain. Wait, you are already past that."

"Takes a peeper to know one." The younger ninja replied, a smile forming over his invisibly scarred face. It was nice to banter once again, without having to hold any regrets or think of what to say, as he would around Tsunade. Sarutobi walked towards Jiraiya, oddly embracing the taller man gently before patting his shoulder with fatherly affection.

"Go to the hospital and get treated. You can have the next week to yourself for recovery. Just don't get run over by a mob of women trying to get your neck for peeping on them."

"You should know all about that." With those words stated, Jiraiya watched as Sarutobi made his way towards the Hokage Office, his small form disappearing as the last vestiges of smoke faded as well. Idly, Jiraiya pondered over the recent events, he found he cherished the simple moments more then ever. He viewed Sarutobi-sensei as his surrogate father, having never experienced the ties of family and the love of a mother and a father. He had lived his whole childhood as the orphan kid who had no parents, and no talent. When he barely graduated from the academy, he had hated his jounin teacher.

Sarutobi had made a fool of his younger self. He got caught in all the traps and fell for every trick in the book. It embarrassed him. Not only was getting caught stupid, but his embarrassment was tripled when he was laughed at by a girl he had liked. She was one of his team mates and for once he was happy that when they called out the teams, he was stuck with her. He could have cared less for the creepy pale faced snake dude who barely had a nose to breath through. His childhood was even worse when he found out Orochimaru could do practically anything. All the girls in the school loved and him and wanted to date him. He was good at every single jutsu that was taught and was perfect at everything he did.

What truly made Jiraiya jealous and enraged at his team mate Orochimaru, was when he had finally summoned the courage to talk to Tsunade and finally ask her out. Boy, were his dreams dashed off. She had come to him skipping and smiling and spilled her heart out. She revealed that she had always had a crush on Orochimaru and how perfect their dark haired team mate was. Jiraiya just sat there and listened, he stomped out the speech he had memorized just for her. He was going to apologize for calling her a flat-chested bitch and finally ask her out. Instead, he simply continued to make fun of her flat-chestedness and throw berating comments at Orochimaru at any chance possible.

Jiraiya had even trained harder than ever to try and outdo Orochimaru in everything. Which he failed at miserably. He had held the belief that if he beat Orochimaru, then Tsunade would start liking him. How wrong he was, She just kept calling him an idiot, despite his effort, saying he would never be able to beat Orochimaru at anything. So, Jiraiya had just given up trying to beat the dark haired ninja. Instead, he simply fought for himself to prove that he could do anything, if he wanted.

What a life. Jiraiya shook his head and decided to do just as Sarutobi-sensei had suggested. He turned upon his heel and made his way towards the hospital, a little bit of help in healing was better then using his own limited medical expertise and sewing the rest of the bruises and bandaging the cuts.

* * *

A loud sigh permeated the now silent medical ward. The morning had been rushed with so much excitement and work. A few construction workers from the Hidden Mist Village had an accident. It rendered many workers injured and three in critical condition. Luckily, Tsunade had helped the medical nins fix them up after her work hours at the clinic had ended. Now she was tired and wanted to just rest. But not at her apartment, Dan would be there. Waiting.

Things had not been going well between them for the last few weeks. Both had agreed to move in together in order to reconsolidate after a fight. It had been a bad idea. Tsunade could no longer stand being on her own apartment, knowing that he was there as well. She cared for Dan, but lately he had been distant and at times even rude. He was so affectionate in the start, caring and always there for her. But now, he was distant and cold. They got into more fights then ever, arguing over the smallest things. Such as clothing not being in the hamper, or the toothpaste being uncapped. There was far more tension between them then ever, and it stifled Tsunade's freedom.

She missed the older days, when everything seemed so perfect and there was no negativity between the two of them. Sighing, Tsunade leaned against the nurse's station. She was an average height blonde haired woman. Young and filled with vigor, Tsunade was endowed with heavy curves. Her hips dipping to form an hourglass shaped figure, her legs were long and slender, firm in their youth. Her breasts were large, having grown from a flat-chested little girl, to every man's practical wet dream. She had a petite full face. Plump lips, light hazel eyes framed with silken blonde hair. At the moment, her hair was clipped into a French bun. Strands falling here and there adding an exotic look to her outfit. Which was of course a standard nurse's outfit. Her white skirt hung a few inches above the knee and the white blouse hugged tightly around her chest.

Sighing once again, she pushed herself off the counter and made her way towards the exit, while waving goodnight to the night shift, she was stopped from leaving as the doors flew open. Tsunade's eyes widened considerably as a gasp ripped from her throat at the sight of the man who just entered. It was none other then Jiraiya. He had gone missing for over 3 weeks, there were many suspicions that he had chosen to become a missing nin and would never return. Even Sarutobi-sensei had chosen to ignore, and at times, dodge her questions regarding Jiraiya. Now he was back, and in the flesh.

Another gasp ripped from her throat as she saw the state he was in. There were obvious cuts and bruises on his arms, some gashes were deeper then others, looking to have been roughly stitched together. Dried blood could be seen underneath the ripped green vest of his jounin uniform. How was he even able to walk. Her quick assessment was only a scratch on the surface of the true extent of the destruction laid upon his body.

Huffing, Tsunade as well as an array of other nurse's quickly came to his aid, they began to fuss and complain. Very few wanted to deal with the white haired ninja. He did have a streak for perverted actions when it was not needed. Naturally, Tsunade patted heir backs and stated that she would take care of him, before leaving to go home. Jiraiya offered her an escape of not having to see Dan tonight. If his wounds were critical enough, by the time she went home he would be asleep.

Jiraiya was just as surprised to see Tsunade as she was obviously surprised to see him there. He had hoped to avoid her for his week stay and be gone by the end with another long mission. He could no longer watch her smile and be happy with her_ Dan_. He would be happy for her from afar where he would not have to see that man's smug face kiss her lips, or hold her hand. Forcing a smile onto his face, Jiraiya spoke conversationally as he followed Tsunade to an exam room.

"Oi, Tsunade. How are you?"

Tsunade offered a gracious smile, her face lighted as her heart skipped a bit. She watched as Jiraiya spoke, comforted by the sight of his smile, although she knew he was forcing it. It was too obvious, and she had known for afar too long to be tricked so easily. "I'm good. Although you look like shit."

"And I feel like it too." When did his voice ever sound so…sexy. It was so deep and rich. For some odd reason, Tsunade felt a slight tingle run down her spine. From his ruffled spiked hair to the haphazard sight of him covered in blood and sweat, Tsunade could only see a savage beast that was lying beneath the propriety that Jiraiya used as a mask. All she could picture was Jiraiya grabbing her roughly and showing her what real men did to women. Blushing and coughing, she pointed to an exam table as she closed the door. "Have a seat, please."

Jiraiya sat down, not noticing the flush that crept over Tsunade's cheek, which had disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. 'I think not having alone time with Dan has finally gotten to me.' She thought idly, although Jiraiya was not exactly a bad looking male. In fact he held his own quality of masculine virility. While Orochimaru was more of a femme man and Dan the sweet and gentle knight in shining armor. Jiraiya was your epitome of a male, just the purest form a man you could get. She began to check over his obvious wounds, using a scalpel to gently tear the bandages and stitching. Then she proceeded to use her chakra to get rid of most of the cuts, before once again wrapping them in a fresh new bandage soaked in ointment.

"Take off your shirt, please." At the request she cocked an eyebrow as Jiraiya looked a bit uncomfortable at her request. "Jiraiya, just take off your stupid shirt! It's not like I'm asking you to strip too!" She waited for his inevitable sexually related comment, but it never came.

Sighing, Jiraiya conceded to her request and unzipped the green vest. He threw it carelessly on the empty part of the exam table. Reaching for the waist band of his pants, he grabbed the edge of the black turtleneck and tugged it out of the belt line. Sufficiently loose, he tugged the shirt over his head. A muffled wail pierced his ears, but he ignored it. Instead he removed the shirt completely and tossed it on top of the green vest.

Tsunade placed a hand upon her mouth as the wail fell from her throat, she did not want other people to come in asking what was wrong and see what she was seeing at the moment. Now she understood why Jiraiya had felt uncomfortable taking his shirt off. His body was covered in scars. Some age old and other\seemed fresh. Some were jaggedly vicious while others were long and slanted here and there. Tears formed in her eyes, wondering when this had happened. Some looked to have been there for years, as if he were tortured. Reaching out she traced a few, almost feeling the pain he must have gone through in order to get them. One of the marks that had caught her attention were the characters on his back. She traced the kanji words that were carved. They were the characters for _wisdom_ permanently etched there.

Having gotten over her little shock, she realized that despite the scars, his body was perfection. She remembered that he had pulled himself through so much training, and his uniform had hid the results well. His whole entire body was ripped! Literally. Tsunade could trace every dip and curve of his body, the cuts of every well defined muscle. His torso did not hold the standard six pack that most of the shinobi men had, no. He had an eight pack, solid and pumped. His chest held gleaming, rippling pectorals that looked to have been carved from stone. His hands were large, attached to a thick wrist and flowering with thickly rich veins that laced around his strong forearms. His biceps bulged, arms that she fantasized would be wrapped around her as he viciously took her from behind.

Shaking her head at the thought, Tsunade had to appreciate Jiraiya's body. She had seen Dan fully naked before, and as a shinobi as well, he was well fitted. However, Jiraiya scored ten across her board despite the ragged looking exterior. Seeing Dan naked had never enticed Tsunade as Jiraiya had at this moment. Never! And Jiraiya only had his shirt off! Getting to work, she mended the recent cuts and bruises, using her medical abilities to heal wounds so they would not add more scars to his already abused body.

Once she was finished, she quickly packed the medical equipment, For some reason she felt so comfortable around Jiraiya. He slowly reached for the turtleneck, ready to put it on when Tsunade suddenly blurted out a confession that shook both of them. "Dan and I are having problems!" Jiraiya paused, not exactly equipped to handle this kind of situation. If she cried again over another fight and used him as a shield to comfort her, he would lose it. So, he simply sat there and listened, trying to control his emotional balance.

"We have been getting distant, he is so cold and doesn't even hold me anymore. I'm…I'm just lonely…I never want to see his face and when I do, I just feel…nauseous…" She continued to speak of how they had never been intimate, how she had never been intimate with a man before, hoping her first would be with Dan. At this thought, Jiraiya felt a swell of hope. With her head bowed, Tsunade looked at the floor, not realizing that Jiraiya had leapt off the table, until she felt large hands grasp her elbows, almost painfully.

"Wai-" Her words were cut off as Jiraiya lowered his head to capture her lips in a heated feverish kiss. Alarms went off in his head, but he ignored them. Her lips was just as he had fantasized them to be, soft and pliant beneath his own. Passion filled every bone in his body, the lust pooling into his loins and hardening his cock instantly. Groaning roughly, Jiraiya's hands released her elbows and slowly snaked towards her hips, all the time rubbing and massaging her body in a sensual manner. He slanted his mouth, forcing his tongue to invade the moist wet cavern of her sweet mouth. His tongue plunged and plundered, staking claim over every inch he could find. Although, her own tongue was not at all docile. She fought back, her own clashing with his in a fight of dominance.

Tsunade was on fire. This kiss was heated and enflamed her body to newer heights. A moan slipped from her mouth, only to be lost in their dueling ones. Whimpers and purrs rested in her throat slipping out. From what she could tell, every innocent sound she made seemed to fuel Jiraiya's hunger, he increased the ferocity of the kiss adding more flavor and heat. Releasing her holds on everything, she lost herself to him. Her slender hands which were pressed against his chest to stop him, massaged over the hard wall, rubbing until they reached his broad shoulders. The muscles bunched and released under her fingertips, as he changed positions slightly to increase the kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him ever so closer, fingers slipping into his soft hair and gripping his scalp. Fingernails digging in.

Jiraiya felt his aching cock throb against his thigh and pants. Her little innocent moans were crawling underneath his skin, he needed more, needed to feel and taste more of her. He felt her hands wrap around his neck, her hips thrusting against him in that sinful fashion. She had surrendered. His own hands began to work. Reaching up, he grasped the blouse she wore, tearing it open, and surprisingly the buttons did not rip off, just slipped from the slots. With the blouse open, her breasts easily jumped from their confines. She wore no bra, which left him to wonder if she wore any knickers at all. The sight of her breasts fueled his imagination.

How many years had it been since he had wondered at night of this very moment, while his hands furiously rubbed his aching cock. He wondered how her breasts would feel and look like. Now his question had been answered. Ripping his mouth from Tsunade's, Jiraiya stared at he glorious breasts. They were large, milky skin with a pale rosy tipped nipple atop a hill. Her nipples were pebbled from arousal and demanded attention. Who was he to deny them any. Tsunade for the most part loved seeing the look of passion and need in his eyes. There was something primal in them, he looked so, _hungry_. She could feel her lips swollen from their heated kiss, but her pleasure had yet begun. She watched with half lidded eyes as Jiraiya bowed his head as his tongue darted out and slowly swirled around one of her nipples.

Tsunade threw her head back from the pleasure, she never knew her breasts were such erogenous points. Her back gently arched, thrusting her breasts forward, the nipple touching the tip of his tongue. A purr rustled from her throat at the feel of the wet tip glancing over the sensitive pebble. Jiraiya could not believe how responsive she was to his ministrations. Her body moved like that of a belly dancer, sensual and slow beneath his hardened frame. Smiling with male pride, he wrapped his mouth around the nipple, and suckled. Slowly at first, then increased the pressure, biting the tender flesh. She squealed a bit at the feeling, biting her lip to keep from screaming out her pleasure for the entire hospital to feel and hear.

His free hand reached up to grip her neglected breast. His finger moving like a virtuoso, massaging the firm mound and teasing the nipple gently. All the while he suckled, laving and nipping at her other nipple. He pressed her body backwards, laying her on top of the examining table. With his new position, Jiraiya pressed himself closer to her body. One of his legs was between her own, as one of her brushed his confined throbbing cock. Tsunade for the most part was lost in the sensations she was feeling. Never had she ever felt like this. It was erotic bliss. No wonder some women never minded sharing a bed with the self proclaimed super-pervert. Perhaps his peeping had dealt more knowledge then she would care to admit.

With a strangled cry, Tsunade's grip tightened around the base of his skull, pushing his face harder against her breasts. Eyes closed in distinct pleasure, a shudder of ecstasy racing down her spine. She could feel the thick wetness between her legs, her own womanhood aching for his touch. To feel how talented he truly was in his "gifted" expertise. As Jiraiya pressed his hips forward, her leg came into contact with his throbbing erection. She could feel the thick outline pressing her inner thighs. With that her eyes snapped open. She tensed beneath him, before releasing his head and planting her palms on his chest. Jiraiya looked up, confusion clearly written in his dark pools of lust.

What was she doing? She was with Dan! "No! I'm with Dan!" Using her superfluous strength, she pushed Jiraiya back, knocking him onto a medical shelf roughly. The contents did not fall luckily, but she could hear the sickening thud of bone on metal. For a few seconds no sound came from either bodies. Only the heavy breathing of heated moment. Tsunade gathered her senses and tugged her blouse closed, beginning to button up. Jiraiya looked up, his eyes devoid of emotion, no revelation on how he felt. Instead he offered a sad frown and spoke in that guilt-ridden tone.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen." He took the blame for the entire event. Tsunade knew she had only encouraged him with her actions, yet he laid no blame on her. She watched as Jiraiya walked with hooded eyes towards the examining table. Grabbing his turtleneck, slipped it on, and just slapped the vest over his shoulder. With a mumbled "Goodbye." He left the room. Tsunade just stood there, her breathing heavy and her mind torn from what had happened.

* * *

Outside, Jiraiya allowed the chilling night air to calm him.

"_No! I'm with Dan!"_ Those words echoed in his mind, and ripped his hearts to shred. It only proved, that no matter what he did. She would always belong to another man. Whether it be Orochimaru or Dan. He would never be hers. Sighing at his stupidity, he opted to heal his bruised ego the only way he knew how. With sake and a girl from a bar who looked to need healing just as he did. Then he could live out his lie of life and pretend that the woman squirming beneath crying out to the heavens, was a blonde haired woman that haunted his mind with the temptation of the devil.

* * *

**A/N: **Wow, glad to get that off my chest. I do not know whether or not I am going to continue. If my work is accepted, I might. If not, well, I won't quit my day job. I have more ideas with twists and plots. And yes! Dan will enter the picture along with Orochimaru! Oo. What deceit! So tell me what you think. I know its rather…different. But I wanted to write their own history in my way! So R&R. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, if I did, Jiraiya would be God. XD

**A/N: **Wow, I never expected to get good reviews on my story, really. That was an extremely huge surprise. Thank you for your reviews guys and I hope you continue to do so. So here is the update, and I know it took me forever to get it up, but I was just having such a long and tiring week that I simply just had to rest up. That, and I was still brewing over what to write.

With FLCLrox's suggestions on later chapters as well as writing other fan fictions, I have one brewing over a pirate piece, a high school piece, and even a mafia related piece. I am steering towards the mafia one. I think that would just be awesome. So please suggest ideas on what you want to see in the reviews section.

* * *

Nararuka slipped one patient chart after another into their respectable labeled places upon the shelf. How many patients did this hospital have! For that matter how many people could possibly get hurt when those who usually do all the dangerous treks were the shinobi. Nararuka shook her head at the absolute ridiculousness of the entire concept, simply glad that her shift was over. All she had to do now was wait for Tsunade to finish up whatever clinical charts she had and the two would finally be off. Done, the young woman made her way around the nurse's station and patted the wooden desk as a signal of goodnight towards the night shift that had arrived a few hours ago.

They all said their goodbyes in silent whispers since their floor only held the non-critical patients. Usually those who simply had to stay overnight over some case of a really bad flu of some sort. Nararuka made her way towards the elevator, reaching up to slowly unclip her flaring dark red hair. The titan riot easily feel in slight waves past her buttocks, the shimmering length swaying smoothly as she transferred her weight from one foot to another. She waited for the blasted thing to finally open up. When the elevator doors finally slipped open, Nararuka walked in with a relieved sigh.

She was a passionate woman, but with a very soft spoken in attitude. Her body was well fitted. Slender legs that complimented the outtake of her physical form. Although she was not as heavily endowed as her friend Tsunade, Nararuke had an ample level of chest, flat toned stomach, arms that were delicate and toned, and a figure to die for. In fact, the two made a sinful pairing that left many men panting and staring longingly. Which both had used to their advantage from time to time. As she entered the elevator and pressed the button for the lobby, the young woman reached over her head and stretched her arms in a cat like reflex. A low moan escaped her mouth as she felt some bones pop followed by a rush of sudden relaxation. It was heavenly.

The moving car jolted to a stop and the silver doors silently slid open. Nararuka dropped her arms heavily and walked out of the elevator. Her indigo eyes captured the sight of a man ripping through the lobby. He looked really worse for wear from the rushed sight she had caught. He was a simple blur of white and black as the lobby doors shut behind him. The red head merely shrugged and made her way to the front of the lobby. She saw Ryuka behind the desk and offered a smile.

"Hey, have you seen Tsunade, we were supposed to be out of this hellhole hours ago." Nararuka stated with an exasperated face.

"Well she's in there. She was just treating Jiraiya-san , apparently they're done." Ryuka said, pointing towards Exam Room 1.

"Jiraiya-san? You mean that hot bod that just left was the famous Jiraiya of the Legendary Sannin?"

"Yes, that's Jiraiya-san. But trust me, he is just a pervert, not just any pervert, a super pervert. And he doesn't even hide the fact."

"Pervert or not, he had one sexy ass body. Did you see that ass?! I bet you could bounce a coin off of those buns." Nararuka joked with an impish little grin that highlighted her slightly playful manner. Ryuka was more than willing to joke. She would have been lying to herself if she said that she was not at all interested in the white haired ninja and his exploits.

"From what I hear, I don't think he would mind if we tested that theory." The night shift nurse added to emphasize the apparent record the man in question had.

"I bet Tsunade was testing that theory right in that exam room."

"Oh please! She would never do something like that! I mean she's already with Dan, and he is not that bad looking either." Ryuka commented, silently admiring Dan from afar. In fact, Tsunade, Ryuka and Nararuka had spent most of their recent time talking about Dan over hordes of chocolate. Only Nararuka seemed to be the only one who thought Dan was just to plain nice.

"Yea, but come on Ryuka. Dan is such a…goody-too-shoes. I don't like guys like him." The red head rolled her eyes at the thought of getting stuck with Dan. She shuddered to think of the pain she would be in just by standing next to him.

"Yes, everyone knows the type you're into. Still water runs deep."

"Deeper than the ocean, hun." Nararuka winked at Ryuka before waving her thanks and making her way towards the Examination Room to go see Tsunade and maybe grab some midnight snack along the way with her friend. When the red head asked her other friend if she wanted anything, the night shift nurse merely shook her head and waved her away to go and see Tsunade.

* * *

Tsunade began to button up her blouse, her curvaceous body slightly shaking from the events that had just occurred in the room. Her labored breathing was heavy and simply reflected of the white washed walls to mock her. For some unknown reason to Tsunade, tears formed in her eyes. Glazing over the light brown orbs causing them to glisten in the fluorescent lighting. Sucking in a sharp breath, Tsunade wiped the tears away from the corners, trying her best to make herself look far more presentable. She knew she must look like some ravaged cave woman. Finished with fixing her hair and clothing, Tsunade began to tidy up the exam room. She started arranging the medical supplies that Jiraiya had backed up into, and afterwards returned her own medical equipment and getting rid of the bloody bandages she had to cut off of him.

The door cracked open, startling Tsunade from he little task rather shockingly. She breathed a sigh of relief and a bit of disappointment at the sight of Nararuka. For a moment, she had feared and hoped that it was Jiraiya who would stride into the room and finish what they had both started. The red head popped her head in, a lascivious smile upon her face.

"Are you decent?"

"What?! What are you talking about?" Tsunade was flustered. Did Jiraiya say anything on the way out? Did they hear her moans from the lobby? There was no possible way! She had made sure that the sounds she made were limited. The red head sauntered in, the playful grin still plastered upon her graceful face. Tsunade finally understood the look. It was Nararuka's joking face.

"I know you told me that you knew Jiraiya, but you never mentioned the fact that he happened to be hot."

"First, I am with Dan, so trust me no one interests me more than Dan." Somehow, Tsunade felt her guts twist at the choked half lie. When she had first told Nararuka about Jiraiya, she was head over heels for Dan. Now, however, she was not all that sure about Dan being her only interest, or any interest for that matter. "And second, trust me on this, it was for your very own good. He is just a pervert and not worth the time."

"A pervert with buns of steel. Besides, perverts usually know the greatest secrets when it comes to sex." The smile of Nararuka's grew all the more impish at the comment. Tsunade merely blushed at the thought, knowing first hand that her friend's comment had hit the bulls eye.

"Come on, let's get going. I have an early start tomorrow."

"Yea, I know. I'm surprised Dan is allowing you to work this late. We better get you home first. I'll walk with you then I'll probably pick up something to eat later on." With that, the two left the exam room and began to giggle over comments and little side stories of various rambunctious patients.

* * *

Light blazed across the floor of the dark apartment. A small shadow appeared across the beam's landing before being shut off completely. Tsunade breathed slightly in the silence, an airy little note that echoed in the empty feeling apartment. For some odd reason it just felt cold in the apartment she had always called homes, the apartment that had always comforted her. Now she just wanted to find a warmer place to stay. Remaining collected, Tsunade easily maneuvered within the living room, her eye easily adjusting to the dark space as well as the dim lights that peeked through the balcony window.

She continued to press her way towards the bedroom door. Once she reached the cold surface, she rested her head upon the thick paper cover and wooden frames, before releasing a hard earned sigh. Careful, she wrapped slender fingers around the edge of the wooden frame, and slid the door open with ease. The sight before her was as barren as the living room. Her eyes quickly made out Dan upon their futon, sound asleep and on his back. With the moon casting an eerie glow upon his face, Dan looked innocent and almost holy. Tsunade rubbed her arms and made her way inside. She began to remove her clothing, which held _his_ scent. When her blouse and skirt was removed, a shuffling on the bed caused her to jump and turn around. Her hands instantly crossed over her frame in the show of old feminine modesty. Dan was awake.

"You're finally back." He rubbed his eyes a bit before squinting at her in the dark room.

"Yea, I had to stay at the hospital for one more patient. No big deal, really."

"You must be really tired. Come here, come and lay down next to me so we can sleep together."

"Alright, I just need to find my robes." Tsunade stated, beginning to turn in order to search for her night clothes.

"No. Like that. Come here just like that."

"But Dan, its cold tonight, it might even snow and I don't want to be freezing my toes in the morning."

Dan lifted the thick comforter he had found in her closet and merely smiled. His eyes glistening in a playful manner as her cooed for her to come lay down with him. "Don't worry, I'll keep you warm Tsunade."

Tsunade smiled, finally getting a sense of peace at his playful banter as well as his affectionate side finally showing. Guilt finally seeped into her body at the thought that she had actually cheated on this affectionate and caring man. She would make it up to him. No matter what. With that in mind, Tsunade sauntered her way over towards the futon and slipped in between the thick sheets. To her utter surprise, the sheets were cold as well as the thick blanket.

Huddling close to Dan she wanted to feel the warmth of his body in her near nude state. A chilling shiver ran down her spine at the feeling of his cold body next to hers. Her boyfriend wrapped his cold arms around her shivering form and Tsunade nearly blanched at the feeling. However, Dan merely wrapped his arms tighter around her frame and molded his body behind her. Her mind drifted almost instantly, finding an inner warmth to feed off of. As she closed her eyes and pictured various things that were warm to the touch. The sun, a bowl of steaming ramen, tea, sake, Jiraiya's lips on her skin. _No_! Her eyes snapped open, her body no longer cold, but a heating warmth that engulfed every part of her body.

The thought of Jiraiya only caused more heat to emanate her entire frame but she did not banish the thought from her mind. Instead, falling into a numbing sleep, she fantasized it was his strong warm arms wrapped ever so lovingly around her body, and not the cold slender ones that kept her close. The warmth made her smile in her sleep and moan.

* * *

Nararuka looked around the barren town. Every single eating place was closed due to the late hour, there was pretty much no hope in getting a decent meal. Sighing in defeat, she just opted for one of the local bars and maybe they would be able to serve her up something nice. A cold wave finally hit her and Narauka merely grabbed the lapels of her small jacket and huddled it closer to her body. Finally she reached one of the local bars and grabbed a seat in one of the empty stools. Releasing her jacket, the warmth from the bar welcomed her greatly as the tender merely looked her up and down and winked.

"Can I get you anything, miss?" The tender smiled, not because he was lecherous, but because of the fact that he was simply kind to women. The other men were hardly of the same mind, one randomly leaned close to her, the smell of sake clearly pouring out like a perfume.

"Whatever you get, babe, I'll pay for it." Not wanting to let the opportunity of a free meal go, Narauka merely smiled and offered a nod in return of the drunken man's advances as well as offer.

"You heard the guy. It's all on him. I'll have a barbecue pork, a large plate please." The owner smiled and got right into making the barbecue pork on the small grill he had installed. All the while, the drunken man who had offered mentally sized up the fact that he had paid for her meal, that he actually had a shot at her.

"So tell me, what's your name?"

"Why should I tell you?" Narauke mentally held her tongue on saying sleaze ball.

"Well, I paid for the meal, you could at least tell me your name."

"Narauka." With that the owner served her up the pork, and she instantly grabbed a stick after saying her thanks. The heated warmth quickly wrapped itself around her fingers and face. She gently blew on the pork, her lips forming a seductive 'Oh' that was as enticing as the pork. From the corner of her eye, she noticed that the drunken man was drooling, and she surmised that it was not because of the smell of the pork. She was right when his next words flew out.

"So, tell me. what's a pretty little girl like you, doing in a place like this?" Now that was just the last straw, she wanted a free meal, not to get hit on by some fat drunk ass.

"I am here with my boyfriend." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Liar. You came alone." Now he was getting ever closer, his fingers looking like paws ready to pounce on any slight move. Narauka began to slowly inch away, for once speechless at the man's words and advances. She was only a clinical nurse, not a fighting machine. And the man was twice her weight and looked damned strong.

"Hey, babe." The young woman felt strong arms wrap around her shoulder and slightly chilled wet lips press against her cheek. "Thanks for waiting for me and ordering for the both of us. That detour with the Hokage was a lot longer than I expected."

Narauka turned her head in time to see a white maned man take a seat next to the empty stool next to hers. Still having that possessive arm across her shoulders. It was none other than Jiraiya-san, one of the strongest ninja in the village. And it was quite apparent that the drunken man who had placed advances on her knew him pretty darn well.

"It's alright, sweetheart. I hope he didn't penalize you for murdering that Sand-nin from your recent mission. I mean, wouldn't it have been a favor for getting _another _person in the bingo books." Narauka cast an eye towards Jiraiya-san, her indigo orbs stating her thanks at his rescue of her as she quickly played along. He merely smiled and offered a wink in return.

"Nah, he just let it go and told me another act like that and he would have to put me under house arrest. Apparently, missing-nin or not, I can't just murder here and there." At this little conversation, the drunken man merely turned in his seat and looked forward, his face no longer a cheery red, but an ashen white. "Did I miss anything?"

"No, just this guy right here being extremely nice about paying for our meal."

"Really now! Thanks Shisoto." The drunken man merely nodded and waved at Jiraiya, however the owner was in a laughing fit. He had served Jiraiya on the far corner of the bar and knew the two were merely playing a hoax on Shisoto. Besides Jiraiya was a regular customer and from what he knew, the man had not had a girlfriend in years. Not since the end of the war a few years back. He simply just stayed out of it.

Narauka quickly finished the large plate of barbecue pork under the careful eye of Jiraiya. She did however, look at the man from time to time. She had seen many good looking men around the village. In fact, some women would consider them far better looking then the shinobi sitting next to her. But there was such a ruggedly handsome feeling to this man. She blushed at the thought and merely wiped her lips for the last vestiges of the sauce.

"Done." The white haired nin stated in surprise. With that, he grasped her smaller hands in his larger ones and tugged her to her feet. Narauka just followed, quickly standing at the same time he did and tucked her shoulder underneath his. If Jiraiya was surprised about the action he id it very well. The young red head smiled to herself, what kind of opportunity would she have like this ever again. She had a strong ninja to protect her and keep her warm from the cold. Both waved their goodbyes and thanks before walking away huddled close together with their hands clasped together in an adoring little fashion of an old couple.

With distance between them and the bar, Nararuke spoke rather shyly to her apparent white knight, Althought with it being connected to Jiraiya, the term fit quite well with his hair and all. "Thank you again. My name is Narauke by the way."

"Huh? Oh, no problem. My name is Jiraiya." Despite the distance, Narauka did not move away from him, nor did he make any attempts to break away from her. Jiraiya cast a long glance to the young woman. She had a fiery spirit and hair to match that. To be honest to himself, she was quote attractive and felt unbelievable soft and supple next to him. The two continued to walk and talk about various things. Their conversations were light and filled with hearty laughter. Despite the previous events, Jiraiya felt at ease and confident for once. When they reached her apartment building, Nararuka looked up and shrugged.

"Well this is where I live." Jiraiya nodded and released her hand from his gentle grip.

"Well have a good night."

"You as well." Nararuka turned around, ready to move inside the building, before she sharply turned and roughly gripped the tangles of his black turtleneck. She pulled him down and captured his lips with her own. Jiraiya lips were a bit dry but firm. To him, her lips were full and soft. A low groan emanated from his throat as he roughly wrapped his arms around her small waist and pulled her towards him. Jiraiya walked forward, her back coming into contact with the wall right behind her. Both parties slanted their mouths for deeper access, tongues twisting in knowledge of what the other enjoyed by simple testing.

After a long while, both pulled away, sucking in a heavy cold breath at the heated exchange. Jiraiya released a small breath as Nararuka smiled in an airy feeling.

"Well, good night, Jiraiya." She purred slightly before making her way inside. Jiraiya waved and turned to lean against the cold wall behind him. Perhaps the night was not as bad as he had expected. It was certainly salvageable. With that, his night of having to find a woman to remove his memories and sorrow were dashed away. He allowed a slight chuckle before walking towards his apartment for a good nights rest.

* * *

**A/N: **Ok, I know really short chapter. This was not what I was expecting really, but it just came out that way. So many ideas and twists and turns. Hm, I have a feeling this chapter is not going to be taken lightly or well. Argh! Read and review please. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Once again, I do not own Naruto.

**A/N: **I am still open for any suggestions guys, just send them through the review. If you want some other fictions written with a Jiraiya-Tsunade pairing, I have been getting many ideas and I am quite sure that one of them will be an idea you want written down. So read and review, or read and suggest.

Also, now that I have created this little ficlet of mine, I am tempted to just rewrite the entire Naruto series, well not the entire series, just the two mismatched lovebirds past, which of course will alter the future, somewhat. So I will see how it goes before making a conscious move.

And yes, I know it took me a really, really long time to update, but please forgive me!

* * *

A loud crack of porcelain on wood, echoed through the apartment. Tsunade sat up almost instantly at the sound, blindly reaching out for a kunai she usually left on the nightstand just in case she was being attacked or robbed. Although that had never happened as of yet in Konoha. However, one should never try and bet on theories when it came to life and death. A loud curse followed suit, the sound of Dan's voice filling her ears. Curious as to what was going on, Tsunade got out of bed, a chilling cold forcing her body to shake uncontrollably. She was right, it was going to be an extremely cold day today. Tsunade grabbed her thickest bathrobe and carefully wrapped it around herself, although it did absolutely nothing to curb the cold away, it helped in covering most of her body.

She quickly walked out towards the living room, sliding the door open and caught the sight of the Dan in the kitchen packing a few things into a wooden food tray. The loud crack was from a soup bowl that had fallen onto the floor and smashed into a little pieces. Dan lifted his head from his work and looked at Tsunade a bit shocked.

"I hope I didn't wake you up with that." He nodded his head towards the broken soup cup as he finished the last few touches of the food tray.

"No, I just woke up a while ago and was stretching." She lied half heartedly. Nodding towards the food tray Tsunade questioned with a skeptical look. "What's that for?"

"Oh this food tray. I have to go training today, so I thought it'd be better to pack myself some lunch instead of having to go back to the village and think of something to eat."

"Oh. Well that's alot of food."

"Well I am a growing man." Dan laughed a bit at Tsunade's expense before covering the wooden tray with the paired wooden cover and wrapping that in a warm thick white cloth. Dan took the food and walked past Tsunade towards the door in apparent hurry.

"Your leaving now Dan? It's so early."

"Well, I gotta train hard, and the team and I'll be extremely busy, you understand don't you. I might be back really late or even tomorrow morning." He turned away from her eyes, a bit of a saddened look upon his face. Tsunade offered a half smile, training was important, but she had wanted to spend her day off with Dan rather than walking around Konoha aimlessly.

"Alright, train hard."

"I will, bye." With that Dan left the apartment with barely another word said. Tsunade just sighed and walked back towards their bedroom. It was a bit nice to finally have Dan gone for the moment, it made the air a bit less tense and returned that old homely feeling that her apartment held before he had moved in. Wrapping her arms around her body to make it warm, Tsunade hustled into the bathroom and turned on the shower on full blast, hot. It was way too cold and she would be damned not to take a relaxing hot shower to start her day at least. Then later on, she could find Nararuka and Ryuka for their daily chocolate fest.

Slipping her robe off, Tsunade reached behind her and swiftly unclasped her bra with ease and slide her panties down after tossing the cupped fabric away. Nude and freezing, she tested the steaming water and practically purred at the feeling. With expert eloquence, Tsunade raised one leg and delicately stepped inside the bathtub. A sigh escaped her soft petal lips as warm water engulfed her body. She turned around to allow the water to race down her back, slowly curving over the firm globes of her ass before sliding sensually down her legs before pooling at her feet and running down the drain. Arms stretched out, warmed a bit from the water. Tsunade could fell the spray from the showerhead jetting her back, but felt absolutely wonderful and calming. Tilting her head back a bit, the water drenched her hair, droplets running down her face followed by a flood of water. It caressed every crevice of her face before sliding down her beck, above her ample breasts, glazing over erect nipples, down the underside of her breasts. The water continued forth to glide over a smooth expanse of toned stomach, kissing her ribcage, down her belly button, and finally over the dip of her womanhood before settling down her legs in the mad dash towards inevitable loss down the drain.

Tsunade opened her eyes, the luscious brown orbs searching for the soap. Lathering up she washed slowly, wanting to savor the moment and to find an excuse of not having to face the cold yet. Grabbing the shampoo she washed her hair, allowing the slippery soap to coat her body, making it glisten with the foaming substance. Sufficiently clean, she reached out to turn off the water. Once done, she squeezed the last bits of water from her hair before throwing an arm out of the curtain to grab the bathrobe. The prickling cold smashed into her arm, making her yelp in slight discomfort. Shivering, she quickly covered herself and stepped out. Her slightly damp exposed feet and face were quickly attacked and she shuffled towards her bedroom. This was usually the worst part of the year, it was nice to have a cold day where you can snuggle up next to a warm body, truly romantic, but it pretty much sucked when you had no one to do it with.

While robed, Tsunade searched her drawers for clothing she could wear. Settling with a thick beige turtleneck, and loose fitting pants that would keep her warm, she quickly got dressed. Observing herself through the mirror as a quick review to make sure she was presentable, in the inside, every woman was a narcissist. With that little show of self assurance, Tsunade slipped on a pair of knee high black boots and leapt out of her apartment, lock and key. Having taken her sweet time in doing everything to avoid the cold, aside from dressing up like there was no tomorrow, it was later than she had expected.

As soon as Tsunade entered the throngs of people just bustling in and out in front of her apartment, did the blast of the ferocious wind finally hit her. There were times she missed the usual spring setting Konoha held. But when it rained it poured, so in this little euphemism, when winter hits, it kicks ass big time! Shivering and wishing that she had put on another three layers of clothing, Tsunade sucked it up and practically ran towards Nararuka's apartment. Their daily meetings in the chocolate fests was a spiritual get together of sisterhood. No amount of deathly weather would stop her from making it, and to even think of doing so would be heresy. She instantly wrapped her arms around her body, rubbing her arms furiously as a way to restore heat. It didn't help in any way or form.

Finally, she saw the familiar rooftop of Nararuka's apartment building, Tsunade sighed in relief that her friend's apartment was really close to her place. Looking about with a keen eye, she caught wind of the various faces of chuunins and jounins making their way towards the hokage's office. She idly wondered what was up. Having asked for a reprieve from training, Tsunade was not assigned a group of genin to train as of yet, not until she asked for re-commission into her jounin title. However, she did enjoy the civilian life with her friends Ryuka and Nararuka. It was an incredibly easy lifestyle being an on duty clinical nurse for a while, albeit she would have to give it up soon.

Shrugging her shoulders, Tsunade bounded up the wooden steps and knocked on the green door. She was greeted by heavenly warmth and the scent of hot chocolate wafting in the air.

"Finally! We thought you died or something." Nararuka stated, her titan riot of red hair filling the room with an oddly humble note. Her friend wore a forest green sweater, unbuttoned just above the curve of her cleavage. Not that it offered much solace, for despite the sweaters deep knitting, it hugged to every dip and curve of Nararuka's body. The sweater complimented the flowing black skirt she wore, that reached just above the cut of her ankles. If it was any other woman wearing the clothes, Tsunade would have used the word homely, however, on Nararuka it looked quite the opposite.

"It's cold and I didn't want to get out of bed and then the shower." Tsunade stated with an irate tone of voice. "And who wears a skirt on a day like this!"

A tired voice spoke up from the couch in the living room as Tsunade entered the apartment. Nararuka was not as organized as Tsunade but managed to keep a clean apartment. Nurses in general seemed to have a tendency of having a small amount of organization. "It's Nararuka, who knows how she thinks.." Ryuka stretched her slender arms above her head, her short wavy blue hair shaking freely from the movement. "So didn't want to get out of bed. I wonder why?" Ryuka smiled, devilish green eyes hinting of rather naughty aspects of her mind. Tsunade merely rolled her eyes as she removed her boots to drop them right next to the other two pairs already there.

"Hey, there's no need to divulge anything when the chocolate is not even out yet." The red head smirked a bit as she gathered up plates and placed them on a tray. "I thought it would be a good idea to have warm things out for the weather. Hot chocolate by the boatful, some éclair's, chocolate cake, chocolate covered puffs. The usual."

"Sounds nice." Tsunade purred as she made her way off the couch to help carry the trays loaded with the confections. Ryuka laughed, an airy little noise that was quickly joined in with the other two. All three women grabbed trays loaded and giggled their way back onto the couch, dropping the trays onto the table with one last bouts of laughs. As soon as the three settled back onto the couch, each hand wrapped around a steaming mug of cocoa, Ryuka poised the very first question, starting the chocolate fest.

"So why were you late?" Her grin was practically peeling right of her face.

"It's not what you think. It was too damned cold to get out of my bed!" Tsunade was exasperated, their recent chocolate fests had been wandering around Dan and her relationship. She was always careful to not divulge everything in her relationship to her friends.

"Shouldn't wonder boy be keeping you warm? I mean bed and man put together should open a million doorways." Nararuka said, with barely any hint of embarrassment as she sipped her drink.

"No, Dan had to leave early for training. I saw a shit load of chuunins and jounins making their way to the hokage's office. He was probably going there for the same reason as they are."

"Oh, they're being called in for some border disputes going on, another prospect of war apparently and the Hokage doesn't want another one to happen." Ryuka reached for a chocolate covered puff, popping the ball into her mouth and chewing amiably. The other two women just stared at her, mouth agape at her profound knowledge of certain things. Ryuka cocked a brow and shrugged, talking around her mouthful of chocolate and pastry. "What? There are some ups in having a high ranking Jounin as a lover. Besides Sakumo seems to know everything that goes on around this village. From the cheaters to the drug dealers."

"A lover, your not even considering him as a permanent setting. Poor kid." Nararuka jeered as she too reached for a puff pastry and dropped it into her mouth.

"Don't be one to judge, Nararuka. You are just as bad as she is." Tsunade added, her pink lips forming a delicate little smile that seemed to add a healthy glow to her porcelain features.

"Only because I haven't found a guy that had interested me, so no need to be down in the dumps because everyone I have met has not been up to my standards. Well, let me rephrase that. None of my former catches have been up to my standards."

Ryuka raised a dark brow as she stared at Nararuka mouth a bit agape. "So you found another victim?"

"Yes. But before I can lay down any ground, I have to see if he is going to last more than a week."

"So by next week we should have some insight on his character." Tsunade added with a scintillating glint in her eyes.

"Our next chocolate fest will cover my perception of him, and if all goes well I might even name him." Nararuka smiled seductively. For the past few weeks, the three women had undergone a silent treaty that their recent catches would remain nameless until the woman dating him approved. Then, and only then, would the other women know the name of the man in question. This silent rule was to protect the name of the male as well as give a good laugh at how the girls ended up dating the same man and have ridiculously different perceptions, or hilariously similar sights.

The three continued to talk and laugh about various things. Their chocolate fests were pretty much to indulge in jokes and gossip as well as binge out on the culinary confections from the dark substance. After two hours and empty trays and cups, the three began to wander off in thoughts until Tsunade stood up and called an end to their little get together.

The three women began to clean up and parted, leaving Nararuka to plan the rest of her day. The red head stared at the clock and decided she still had time to prepare lunch and make it in time to go see her most recent interest. Perhaps her streak of running through her finds would end with this specific jounin.

* * *

A resounding grunt filled the cold air as a round of thwacks ensued on the training grounds. A white haired man could be seen punching the living hell out of a poor and defenseless tree. Various dents could be seen on the trunk as well as a few broken branches and carved up roots. Jiraiya huffed heavily as a drop of sweat dripped from his chin and landed lightly upon the floor. His hands burned from the fresh cuts he had received from punching a tree without gloves. The splinters were beginning to dig deep into his flesh. It began to sting from the layer of dirt and salted perspiration that covered the growing wounds.

He chose to ignore the feeling, instead throwing a 360 degree angle low kick to the gut of his wooden victim. Dropping his leg, Jiraiya gathered his chakra into his hand, he felt the burning sensation run from his palm towards his stomach. It hurt like fucking hell, but he bit back the pain and continued to gather chakra. A whirling blue orb began to form into his palm, the power was not at all held in a tightly leashed sphere. Chakra could be seen whipping out in ghostly lashes from time to time.

"Argh!" Jiraiya slammed his whorl of chakra right into the heart of the tree, only to be knocked back from the power. Caught in the aftermath, he had to dig his heels into dirt, in order to prevent himself from being knocked back from the force of chakra expelled. Looking up, the male realized that his technique was ridiculously off the mark. All he had been able to make so far where large whorls ripped into the tree. He wanted to be able to rip the tree in half, or make some hole, but so far he had failed.

"Shit…" Jiraiya sneered as the pain returned with a punishment. He had hoped that the rush of endorphins from punching the tree would minimize, if not remove, the pain of gathering up his chakra. His idea was pretty much shot to hell with a bloody rocket launcher. In his growing anger, he kicked the tree in frustration, only to stub his toe. Now he was hopping on one toe while gripping his right hand. An act that left him to look like a monkey doing a show. Heaving a heavy sigh, he sat down on the grass with a look of temporary defeat and glared daggers at the immobile punching dummy replacement he had been using. All scarred up and ready to keel over at any moment from damage.

"Why do you keep standing? When someone else wants you to fall down…" Despite the innocence of the battle scarred tree, the look and situation hit to close to home for Jiraiya's taste, so he did the only thing possible. He glared at the tree some more.

"I don't think that the tree deserves to be glared at after being brutalized by some maniac." Stated a light melodic voice from within the shades of a few fern trees. Jiraiya instantly recognized the voice and offered a small half smile, half-frown.

"It started it."

"Why? Because it's too hard-headed to give up this fight against you or anyone for that matter." Nararuka smiled, instantly perceiving that his profound comment to the tree referring to giving up was related to his own struggle and perception.

"Fuck yeah. Maybe if you flashed it, it's hard headed nature might melt away." Jiraiya offered a perverted grin.

"I highly doubt the **hard headedness** will disappear if I flash it anything." The double entendre made Jiraiya smile insanely. She was indeed an opponent not to be underestimated. "So did you eat lunch yet?" Nararuka eyes the white haired jounin with a cautious eye, as if slowly dissecting whether he was planning on telling the truth or not.

Jiraiya stretched out his arms above his head before dropping down onto his back. The crunch of crisp grass moaned in protest at being smashed so haphazardly by the large male. "Nope. Not yet." Shrugging, he closed his eyes and inhaled sharply; feeling every muscle in his body that was not in pain, relax. This was very few to begin with. There was a rustling next to him and soon a mouth watering scent of food filled the air.

"Then I suppose you're hungry."

"Maybe." Jiraiya responded, although his comment was followed by the low grumble of his stomach, practically begging for the food. With that he cracked open his eyes and leaned over to spot what she had made. "So what did you make? It better be edible atleast."

Her hand smacked his shoulder as she huffed a bit distantly. "You don't have to eat it." She pulled off the wooden tray cover and placed it underneath the bottom layer. Jiraiya snapped up into a sitting position and peered over her shoulder to look at the food below. He instantly recognized the wonderful sight of steaming yakitori with tonkatsu right next to it. However, the piece de resistance was the nikujaga on a bed of rice.

"And you didn't have to go through all the trouble of making this for me." Jiraiya stated with a silent tone. His fingers reached out and plucked one yakitori from the tray and popped it into his mouth. A low 'mmm' presented itself as the spices practically seeped into his mouth. It complimented the meat so well. "Delicious." Jiraiya said around the mouthful of meat.

Nararuka offered a slight roll of the eyes, having planned on whacking his hand away from the tray, however the elusive ninja moved much faster than she had expected. "Well I-" She was about to say that she did not make it for him but the words died on her lips as he complimented her cooking skills. "W-well thank you."

"You know, you're definitely a woman worth keeping. Do you clean and do laundry too?" Jiraiya cracked as he swallowed the still hot meat. Followed suit by the sucking of the sauce of his fingers. Talk about refined, when Jiraiya got hungry, he could care less about propriety.

Nararuka scrunched up her nose at his behavior but still could not help but smile at his antics. "Why? So you can drag me to your cave to clean up whatever mess you brought back from the hunt."

Jiraiya released a caveman like grunt and reached for her, well not exactly for her, but for the food. She was an obstacle that blocked his path to get there. His little act poured a small playful shriek from Nararuka, followed by laughter as his strong arms wrapped around her arms as she tried to pull the tray farther from him. It was futile he still made way for the food. Jiraiya plucked another yakitori from the plate and popped it into his mouth. As he chewed amiably, he planted a small kiss on her cheek and plopped right back down on his ass right on the grass. His legs were crossed indian style and he winked at her flushed form.

"Beast." Nararuka huffed indignantly as she fixed her now disheveled form.

"If you want me to be." He winked at this comment as well.

"You have got to be kidding me. Do the women you meet actually fall for those kind of lines!" Nararuka burst into laughter while Jiraiya pouted visibly at being made fun of. It was a nice change to his routine but still, he was a man and a man could only take so much.

"Hey I don't have to sit here and take this from you."

"No you're sitting there and **eating **the lunch **I **made, while you take this from me." With that she offered another piece of meat to the white-haired ninja. Jiraiya took the piece of mouth watering food grudgingly but ate it anyway. He would save his dignity for a fight he could actually win. There no point in starving and holding pride. A full stomach was worth the loss in his opinion.

"So, what brings you out here anyway? Just came out to see me and feed me?" He offered a smirk as he grabbed wrapped chopsticks and cheeringly took the tray of food. He dug in quickly and wondered what spices she used to flavor the rice. It was fucking delicious.

"Oh, I was just planning on walking and have a picnic and I saw you training. I packed a big lunch so I thought you would like to have something to eat."

"Liar." Jiraiya said simply. Having been trained excessively, he could easily tell when someone was lying just by body language, interrogation was made easier that way. Nararuka just huffed and threw her hands up in the air.

"Fine! I knew you were training so I tracked you down in the hopes of getting to know you better and maybe try to see if you were worth the time to talk to."

Jiraiya swallowed, having chewed wile she was talking and nodded as if agreeing that she did tell the truth. "So, am I worth the time?"

"Well, if you must know, yes."

"Why?"

"Because your stubborn, strong, independent, and a helluva kisser." Nararuka arched her brow, in a way daring him to speak at her revelation.

"Good." With that Jiraiya leaned over and captured her lips in a heated kiss. His mouth easily parted her own before invading the moist crevice with his talented tongue. Nararuka was shocked, but that easily dissipated as fast as it had taken a hold of her. Her fingers reached up and weaved into the damp mess of his white hair, nails digging deep into his scalp as she deepened the kiss. Jiraiya, for the most part, did not complain.

He reached down and placed the tray on the side before turning his body so that she was underneath him, and he was on top between her legs. All the while the two kept their lips locked tight with each other. Moans slipped from Narauka's mouth. So far, he scored perfect scores on kissing, he had very good technique and it was a complete turn on.

* * *

Tsunade walked along the hill, after the chocolate fest at Nararuka's place she had gone off shopping with Ryuka for a while, but even the red head had plans afterwards when they bumped into Sakumo. Tsunade had to admit, Sakumo was indeed a hot looking jounin, and with his mask always covering his face, the enigmatic stretch offered a good spice. Tsunade mentally noted to ask Ryuka if she ever saw Sakumo's real face. If the two are lovers, Sakumo couldn't possibly be keeping o the mask, or maybe they keep the lights turned off. Snaking her head, Tsunade banished the sexual thoughts and said goodbye to her friends before choosing to walk the rest of the day.

With the cold breeze and the blazing sun offering some warmth, the weather was tolerable. There were not many people out for training. She supposed most of them were off on missions with the border disputes. Tsunade sighed, having grown bored already. The walk was peaceful and allowed her to think about her relationship with Dan and even her predicament with Jiraiya, but a small noise caught her attention.

Turning, she noticed a couple in the distance getting closer to each other on the ground near a tree. Not wanting to disturb the couple, but still wanting to have some entertainment, she made her way down the hill, closer towards the two. A few meters away, she stopped dead in her tracks. What she saw froze her body almost immediately. She could tell from the large mass of muscle and the strikingly messy white hair that it was Jiraiya and from the violent riot of violet hair, that Nararuka was the woman beneath him.

A tightness claimed her chest and Tsunade turned around, pressing her body against the stiff trunk of the tree she was spying around. Her breathing became labored and she fought to control the urge to cry. Why did it hurt so much? It was not as if she and Jiraiya were dating, in fact it was her choice last night to make sure nothing had happened. He had no need ot stay single, he was not tied down to her, and he could date whomever she wished.

In fact, she should be happy for Nararuka. Jiraiya was a great guy and he would treat her best friend with respect and protect her. Then, why did it hurt to see him kiss another woman and touch her in such a passionate embrace? Tsunade closed her eyes, willing the burning tears away. She had no claim to him, she shouldn't be crying or even feel hurt. The sound of rustling caught her attention and she strained her ears to listen.

"That was nice." It was Nararuka's voice.

"Yeah."

"Well, I have to get going. I have the night shift and I should get some rest before going to work."

"Oh, alright." More rustling ensued before 'goodbye's' were given. Tsunade stood there silent, her breathing still a bit heavy. If she walked back now, Jiraiya might spot her. She would have to wait before leaving her spot. She turned her head a bit to peer behind the trunk. She saw no one. Stressing out a sigh, she turned to look forward and taking a step before she bumped into something large. Very large.

"You know, spying doesn't suit you Tsunade. You're getting a bit rusty with your skills." Jiraiya offered a small welcoming smile, but she could tell from his eyes that he felt guilty. Jiraiya knew he had nothing to feel guilty about, but when he had kissed Nararuka, it was not the feeling he had wanted to get.

"I was just passing by." She kept her head down and looked at any place but him.

"Don't lie to me. I know how long you've been watching us."

"How?"

Jiraiya leaned his head down and brushed his nose against her soft cheek. He closed his eyes as he softly inhaled her scent. When he spoke, his voice was nothing more than a whisper. "Because every time you enter a room or walk near my presence, I never have to see you to know that you're there…never…" Jiraiya felt _something_ well inside of him. One of his hands reached up to brush fingers along the other side of her face. It was wrong to touch her, it was wrong to be near her, but he would rather be wrong and foolish than be right and wise.

Tsunade lifted her head, feeling the touch of his skin against her cheeks. She could see from the corner of her eyes that his were closed, and she too closed her eyes and simply fell into his touch. The touch was just barely there, but it was better than nothing. How was it possible to be so close to someone, yet have a gap so obviously there? The tears formed behind her eyelids, slipping down her cheeks. Tsunade was oblivious of them but Jiraiya felt the wetness trail over his fingertips. He opened his dark eyes and saw the pain etched onto her face. It crushed him.

"You should go home. The weather is just going to get worse." Jiraiya bowed his head as Tsunade moved to walk away. He heard her footsteps slowly dissipate, but he never once turned to look over his shoulder, but kept it bowed. A stretch of silence followed suit cut off by the sound of a hand smashing into wood.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay I know I took forever to update! And I mean forever! And this chapter really sucks and was really rushed but forgive me. I have so much on my mind. I want to atleast get 30 reviews before posting up the fourth chapter. So let's see how bad this chapter is going to be taken. 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Yay! My 30 reviews has been completed. For me to put up the next chapter, yes, you have guessed it! 55 reviews! Whooot!!! Thanks for the comments guys, every good review I get seems to fuel me with the passion and energy to keep going and continue my story. I even get the urge to write other Tsunde/Jiraiya pairing fan fictions.

I know my story has been going everywhere and haywire, I am not even sure I am going to be sticking to the same storyline as the anime. I might go AU with my own twists that will either be hated or thought of as "cool". Hehehehe. Well I hope you guys enjoy. For any suggestions, please put them on the review page, thanks!

As for narutoxfanxsasukes question about Sakumo, I might add my own twist on the mask thingy. Thanks for the added heads up! And for Alucards-Vampire-BITCH's comment, I wouldn't have it any other way! LOL! Well let us get on with the show.

Entrenched: OMG! Oro-freakish face has to be in this chapter!!! Why!!!

Oro-freakish face: Freakish face! What kind of a nickname is that! And can you atleast type my real name when starting my dialogue part!

Entrenched: Never! Did you know in some parts of the world they eat snakes… -evil glint in eyes and pulls out knife and fork-

Oro-freakish face: OO; Yea…

Entrenched: Good. Then tis' best to keep your trap shut. -goes on cannibalistic drooling fest meant to scare-

Tsunade: Feminine wiles ROCKS!

Entrenched/Tsunade: YES!!!!!

Jiraiya: -writes all of it down- This will be the best Icha Icha paradise yet! \V/ T-T \V/ ((For those who do not get it, its Jiraiya face T-T doing to two finger victory signs on both hands \V/ \V/. Ok its out there, but I will continue to work on it.))

* * *

After the incident with Tsunade earlier, Jiraiya found himself wandering around the streets of Konoha. Not in thought, or regret, or self deprecation, but aimlessly wandering and brewing. Even at times he would simmer before once again falling back into a normal pace of routine. Tsunade had him tangled up like a fallen spider web. There was no sense of direction or position on what he was doing and what he should do. Now he knew why some people would state they were stuck between a rock and a hard place. He literally was cornered by his own actions. Stressing out a sigh, Jiraiya had barely noticed where he was going when he bumped into an object ahead of him. Two grunts filled the air. One was Jiraiya's rough grunt, while the other was more reserved, almost feminine in nature, with a slight hiss. The human responses was followed by the sound of plastic hitting ground.

"Watch where you are going, idiot." Jiraiya barely had to lift his head to come face to face with the nose-less freak of the century, Orochimaru. He refrained the action to growl at the revered jounin, instead offering a shrug and a yawn. The white-haired nin watched as his rival bent over to grab the plastic bag from the floor and carefully putting the spilled contents back into their respectable spots: some can at the side, strawberries in the center, and a bit of chocolate.

"What's with that crap?" Jiraiya forced out through another yawn. Knowing Orochimaru, it would be the nin's lunch. Surprisingly, Orochimaru ate a large amount of fruits and protein, despite the fact that his snake like features seem to hint to him swallowing a rat whole. Jiraiya grinned at the image of Orochimaru with a large rat's tail hanging out of his mouth, choking. In fact, it made him laugh out loud hysterically forcing him to grab his ribcage. The long haired male just glared at the laughing man with hatred and a hint of something else, but it was lost upon Jiraiya and his laughing fit.

"I am not at all surprised that you do not know about such common things, Jiraiya. If I must explain, fruits are healthy and helpful in keeping the body filled with energy and remain fit and young. Dark chocolate contain anti-oxidants that your body needs in order to stay in shape. My preference of food is far more healthier than that heart clogging ramen you eat." Orochimaru said with a hint of noble air. Smug that he had chosen a healthier path than Jiraiya. "Keep eating the way you do, idiot, and you shall become fatter." Although, Jiraiya was far from being fat in any way or form, having more muscle than the snake-nin himself, he just cocked a brow and watched as Orochimaru moved with his feminine-like mystique.

The white haired jounin's eyebrow twitched. '_Freak_…' He thought mentally, as he eyed the snake-nin flipping his long hair in that acute feminine gesture of self narcissism. He had another epiphany, Orochimaru being held down while others chopped his girly hair off. The piece de resistance that cracked Jiraiya up was the image of Orochimaru completely bald. A pale skinned-globed head had the toad ninja in a laughing fit that seemed to piss Orochimaru off even more.

"Idiot…" The pale ninja hissed between clenched teeth, however, the male freak did not seem too bothered by Jiraiya's obtuse laughter in any way or form. Well bothered enough to go about and kill his annoying comrade, in public atleast.

Once Jiraiya was finished with his fit, he reached up to wipe the tears from his eyes as a few more chunks of laughs slipped out. "So where you off too?"

Orochimaru eyed the taller sannin, a hint of something crossing the golden flecks of his eyes. If Jiraiya was to pinpoint it exactly, he would have named it regret. But regret over what, was completely lost upon him. "I was planning on eating out for lunch today. Care to join me?"

"No thanks, I'm gonna crash for today." The thought of actually having to be near the snake freak was enough to send harsh shivers of revulsion down the white-haired sannin's spine. And with that, Jiraiya made way for his favorite ramen spot. Where he helped himself to a large mass of various ramen made by the owner and his son before making his way back home, feeling slightly better after the hearty meal.

* * *

The day had become progressively worse for the blonde medic making her way through the shops of Konoha. After the incident with Jiraiya, she had been contacted by the hospital and told that she was no longer needed for the nightshift but would have to work tomorrow's nightshift. And tomorrow was her 3 month anniversary with Dan, they had both planned on spending the night together since he would be training again during the morning and most of the afternoon. In translation, they would not be able to spend any time together, period.

"Tsunade!" Startled out of her reverie, the medic turned around to see a shiny array of platinum hair whisking in the cold afternoon sun. Dan slowly jogged towards her form, waving on the process, despite the fact that she had already noticed him

"Hey." She smiled at his form, taking on the sight of her boyfriend. However, that smile did not remain there for long. Tsunade instantly noticed that his skin was damp and was very flushed. There was also some fluffy white stuff in his hair. "What happened to you?" She chuckled, Dan did look rather cute, the roughed up little scene was accentuating his boyish features.

His face let out a small smile, hands reaching up to rub the back of his head. "Well, after chuuin training the kids from the academy came by and started a little game. We didn't want to lose to them, so things just got a little messy." A light chuckle escaped from his mouth, to Tsunade it seemed rather…odd. But, the look on her boyfriends face was enough to lift any worries.

"So you still gotta train tonight?"

"Yea, just for a little while longer, with all the border disputes going on the Hokage wanted to make sure all units were ready. Even chuunin are being called in as a back up faction in case things get out of hand. You know how it is."

"Yea, I do." She mumbled, now fully depressed at having no time to spend with him at all. Perhaps now was a good time to break the bad news. "Dan, I know we had so many things planned for tomorrow, but I was put on nightshift for tomorrow's schedule and you'll be training in the morning and the afternoon, so…"

"…so we won't be able to do anything tomorrow for our pre-made 3 month anniversary."

Tsunade raised her head at the tone of his voice, it was filled with shock. When their eyes met, he had a smile on his face, one that comforted her, knowing he did not hold any ill will towards her for not being able to have anytime to spend with him on their special day.

"I'm really sorr-"

Dan bent his head and planted a slender finger on her lips. "Shh. I understand. If we can't hangout tomorrow than we'll celebrate a day early!"

"What? But you've got training. How can we possibly-"

With a flourish, Dan removed four pieces of paper from his pocket. "Well the Hokage wanted to lift everyone's spirits so no one would be glum about the border disputes. So he set up a little party to celebrate Thanksgiving day today to get the people's mind off of it. These tickets allow those training to get the free time for the party before heading back out." He handed two papers to Tsunade. "I'm pretty sure that Sakumo-san will be taking Ryuka. Why don't you give these two to Nararuka, I'm sure she'll bring a date with her to the party."

Tsunade offered a smile, despite the stinging pain those words seem to score. She knew exactly who Nararuka would bring, but could she really watch those two together for an entire night? Holding each others hands and whispering in each others ears, as his large hands stroked her back in that soft delicate manner that would bring shivers down her spine. Yes! Yes she would, Nararuka and Jiraiya were nothing more than friends to Tsunade. Friends that happen to be dating. She took the tickets and moved to kiss Dan on the lips, but missed when he turned his head, instead landing on his cheeks.

"Dan! C'mon already!" Someone yelled from afar. Tsunade was not able to see the face of whoever called, but the voice sounded familiar. Then again, she knew a lot of people in Konoha, one voice could be as familiar as the next.

"I'll be right there!" Her boyfriend hollered, waving his arms before turning back to Tsunade. "I'm really sorry, but I have to get going. The party is formal and all. I won't be able to pick you up, so I'll meet you right outside the entrance." With that, Dan jogged off towards whomever had called him, waving enthusiastically as he disappeared around the corner.

"Well, I guess I should start getting ready for this party." The blonde murmured in self-deprecation. Heading towards Nararuka's place to drop off the tickets.

* * *

Golden rays forced Jiraiya's shadow to settle longer upon the dirt ground, his feet scuffing the floor, raising dust as he walked. A look of utter boredom covered his face as he approached his apartment building. With hands tucked into his pockets, he robotically entered the establishment and slowly ascended the stairs. After eating ramen as some mid-afternoon snack, Jiraiya had gone around looking for an unisex onsen, but of course the search was more than useless. When he reached the door of his apartment, a taped note easily caught his attention. Ripping the note off, he realized it was more of an envelope than a note. He read the letter first:

_Hey Jiraiya,_

_Tsunade gave us spare tickets to go to the banquet party Hokage-sama had initiated. Since I know for a fact that you have absolutely nothing to do (including spying on women since the baths are going to be closed due to the party.) _-Jiraiya rolled his eyes at that comment- _than you might as well be my date for this. The tickets are in the envelope and be sure to dress nice, this is a somewhat formal occasion. Pick me up at 7, but bring me back before 11. Cinderella has night shift so no loving for you tonight. _-That sentence was followed by the image of a toad sticking its tongue out and pulling its eyelids down in the form of saying "I told you so" in a comical fashion.-

_Love,_

_Nararuka_

Jiraiya sighed heavily and pulled out the two tickets. It was going to be a very long night, especially with having to deal with Tsunade, and no doubt her wonder boy of a boyfriend. If Tsunade had spares, that meant that Dan must have gotten extra and therefore they were able to invite another couple. He unlocked and entered his apartment. Jiraiya had not cleaned in a while, and the mess was accumulating, but it was manageable. Just a few scrolls here and there, and maybe some empty bowls of ramen around the place as well. He placed the tickets on the low table and made way for his bedroom. If it was formal, that would mean Jiraiya would have to pull out his best suits for the night. Groaning, he grabbed his chosen clothes and tossed it on his futon.

Moving towards the bathroom and grabbing a towel on the way, the toad sannin decided to take a shower. He had to make some effort to look presentable at most.

* * *

Tsunade looked at herself in the mirror. She wanted to look absolutely stunning for tonight's party, she wanted Danto notice her, maybe. So far the dress she had chosen was made to kill, literally. It was a red, low scoop strapless dress. Form-fitted to her body perfectly. It easily accentuated her curves, hugging the correct areas to show off were well toned structure, a structure few women have. Hips dipped in that alluring fashion, tantalizing and tempting, the blood red color flaring near the feet in that wispy fashion.

Golden locks were held in a tight bun, slight strands falling to frame her porcelain face. The style also added an incredibly exotic look, showing off a smooth slender neck. The hokage's necklace hung upon it, nestled rather comfortably near the center of her bosom. She was more than ready.

* * *

Jiraiya glared at the man standing before the mirror. His white hair looked soft in the dim lighting of the apartment, but disheveled in a uniform fashion. The fit body was wrapped in a black turtleneck, black pleated dress pants, and a matching tailored blazer to complete the ensemble. The male sannin felt ridiculous, however, the note did say formal. Aside from a full blown monkey suit, this was the only casual formal clothing he had that was comfortable and still looked damned good on him.

Sighing and finally giving up, Jiraiya grabbed the tickets and made way to pick up his date for the night. Hopefully, things would turn out better than he could hope for. If not, there was always sake to get his mind off things. It cured alot of problems.

* * *

"Wow it's really full for just a party." Nararuka murmured to her date. Who, she had to say looked very first-class in his full black suit and turtleneck, very refined. The contrast between black and white as well as his natural good looks, elevated his usually stoic yet charismatic aura to one of pure masculine virility. A stance that the red head could see caught the attention of many of the other women attending the party. Their whispered. 'Who's that?' and the 'Isn't that Jiraiya-sama of the legendary sannin?'. It really was amusing to watch them feign over her date.

"Well, Sarutobi-sensei wanted to lighten everyone's spirit, guess it worked." Jiraiya cast an eye to the lovely little bird of paradise standing next to him. She wore a shimmering green dress that highlighted her red hair and complimented her indigo hues. Nararuka allowed her hair to fall down in glistening waves as she eyed the crowd entering the designated party area. "So where exactly are they?"

"I don't know. Tsunade told me that they would meet up with us right here in the front. But I don't see them anywhere."

The rambunctious sannin cocked his head, eyes watching over faces, instantly bored, except for a few women who had a certain body part that was alluring and needed thorough investigation for a few moments longer. His eyes stopped on a pair of legs that fell out of a slitted red dress hem. It was pale, long, slender legs that Jiraiya imagined ran on forever. They were toned and fit, the thigh disappearing behind folds of cloth. His hardened gaze continued to rove up, slowly taking in this magnificent creature, having enough etiquette to not drool, especially in front of his date. He was a pervert, but he did have some honor.

His eyes cast over the swell of perfect hips, hips that dipped and curved into an hourglass figure every woman should have but never did accomplish to get. Then he hit the cream of the entire crop. Her breasts. If he was in an animated series (I had so much fun typing that comment.), his eyes would have bugged out and his jaw dropping to the floor with a massive flow of drool and blood pooling around him. Soon eyes traveled upwards still, taking in the slender column of neck and hit her face. His heart nearly stopped. The vision of perfection was an aristocratic porcelain face, framed in ravishing golden blonde hair. With amber eyes that seemed to melt everything in its sight.

Nararuka looked at her date, having spoken to Jiraiya about how late the two always seemed to be, when she realized he was not even listening to her. He seemed focused on something just ahead. Turning her gaze towards the direction of the sannin's sight, she instantly realized what object had the white-haired male in complete oblivious open affection. It was Tsunade. Smirking she whispered mainly to herself, "Could have atleast given me a warning." Nararuka held no hard feelings, in fact it was better for Jiraiya to be with Tsunade rather than Tsunade stick with Dan.

She had never told anyone let alone Tsunade or Ryuka, but she knew that her blonde friend was not exactly happy in her relationship. Every time Nararuka looked into the eyes of her friend, there was a solemn sadness in them, and she seemed very reluctant to ever go home after their shifts together. But ever since that night she had first seen Jiraiya leave the hospital, that sadness did not seem to befall the blonde medic. They actually laughed during their chocolate fests, rather than have that eerie oppression after speaking about Dan.

All she could hope for now was that those two would not mess it up if they ever hooked up. And she was already brewing a plan to get them together and finally get that depressing Dan out of Tsunade's life for good. _'Besides, Jiraiya will probably make cuter babies together. I mean **Jinade **and **Tsuraiya **sounds so much better than **Tsudan **or **Danade**.'_

* * *

Amber eyes wistfully traveled from face to face, hoping ot catch a familiar one she could speak with. Rather than aimlessly looking around, lost. Dan had her ticket and she could not enter until he showed up. Which left her there completely alone and looked absolutely lost. Finally, eyes caught the sight of a violent riot of white hair. She slowly began to approach the tallest head in the crowd when she stopped dead in her tracks. A lump growing in her throat and her stomach twisting and turning at the sight of him. He was drop dead handsome. The tailored suit showed off his well deserved body rather graciously. The black turtleneck making his fathomless onyx eyes hard with determination. He looked to be the proverbial bad boy who was more than willing to take any woman he wished. Sexual aura just seemed t pour out of his body as if it were nothing more than a second skin.

Her eyes ripped away from his body and landed on the devilish red head holding to his arm. Tsunade smiled, her heart crushing at the sight of Narauka looking to be the cat who just ate the canary. The medic would have probably looked the same if she had been strapped to Jiraiya's arms for the night. But she simply plastered on that toothy grin and approached them. In order to survive the night, she would have to swallow everything and just grin and bear it.

"Hi." Tsunade sauntered over, kissing Nararuka's cheek as well as Jiraiya's. She tried to douse the arousing urge she felt when his scent filled her senses with headless need. Nararuka on the other hand, could read Tsunade like a book. Need was written all over her face and her plan began to flow into motion. It was truly not a good idea to meddle in other people's affairs. But when the two in question were simply making their own lives so difficult, she simply had to put her foot down. Playing the role of the lover of Jiraiya, the red head quickly moved to stroke her date's arm rather affectionately, noting the sudden raise in the direction of Tsunade. Her friend was practically seething at the sight of her practically fawning all over Jiraiya. Good.

"Oi!" A familiar voice yelled. Narauka's eyes glistened. '_Here comes the needed catalytic actor of the century.'_ The group easily traded hello's and how are you's. All the while Nararuka eyed her two main victims. Tsunade was trying hard to gain the attention of Dan, who seemed to be looking around for other familiar faces to spot, while Jiraiya was eyeing the younger male with eyes brimming with hatred and revulsion, yet utter acceptance.

The titan riot haired woman of the entire group, seemed to be the only who seemed to be focused and observant while everyone else was warped into their own worlds. This was going to be fun. "Hey, we should get going in now. Food has to be running short with this many people attending." The red head offered, tugging Jiraiya in the direction of the entrance. He grudgingly followed. '_In dear time oh mighty toad sage, in dear time.'_

Tsunade and Dan walked side by side and entered the party area directly behind the first couple. Tsunade glanced at Dan, who seemed preoccupied with looking around him rather than focusing on her. "Something wrong Dan?"

Her boyfriend seemed to be ripped out of a faze and he looked at Tsunade as if she had just popped up out of nowhere and grew an extra head. "Oh, nothing." He mumbled. "I was just keeping lookout. With this party going on, the feuding side of the disputes could barge in as a surprise attack for the rest of us." He smiled that comforting boyish grin of his. "Don't worry, I'll protect you." Tsunade turned her gaze away. And just like the previous days, she did not believe in his words at all. Not wanting to face these new ugly thoughts, she turned to strike conversation with Nararuka.

"Well hello ladies and gentlemen." Four heads turned around and spotted the blue haired vixen in a complimenting baby blue, knee high, strapless number, and her white haired masked in all black and white tie suit, boyfriend.

"Ryuka!" Tsunade and Nararuka exclaimed in absolute shock.

"I didn't think you were coming." Tsunade stated in disbelief.

"Really? Why wouldn't she come, all jounins received the tickets weeks ago." Sakumo stated rather matter-of-factly, his solemn eyes glancing around the room. His white head nodded towards Jiraiya, who in return also nodded back. It was the silent greeting of the white haired men.

"Oh, nice to see you guys, but I need to be excused for the moment." With that said, Dan instantly disappeared into the crowd, leaving a Tsunade the fifth wheel of the entire package. Jiraiya instantly jumped to her rescue, seeing that melancholy face take a hold of her.

"Why Don't we all spend time together tomorrow night. I'm only going to be in the village for a few more days before going on my next mission and training is usually in the morning so only time we can spend is after lights out."

"Sounds like a plan. But I'm leaving for a mission tomorrow." Sakumo shrugged with that comment, his tired looking eyes returning to once again just wandering, as his strong arms remained firmly embraced around Ryuka's waist.

"I can't. I have to tutor night classes at the academy and have morning shift tomorrow." Ryuka added, mare than happy to lean into the embrace of her lover.

"I'll be booked tomorrow too." Nararuka added her own two cents. "What about you Tsunade?"

"Me? Well I have night shift tomorrow, so I won't be able to make it."

"What? I thought you had night shift today with me?" The vivacious read head stated in utter surprise.

"No they changed the schedule."

"Oh I see…"

"Sakumo, do you mind getting me a drink please." Ryuka murmured in a tone that would have made Marilyn Monroe sigh in her grave.

"Sure. You guys want anything?"

"No, I'm good." The toad sage waved off the offer.

"I'll pass, hun. Thanks. Jiraiya let's dance." The red head grabbed hold of Jiraiya's hands and instantly dragged him out onto the floor. Roughly pulling him close she whispered as he lead the routine. "How do you plan on getting Tsunade if all you do is remain a passerby in her life?"

"What?! What the hell are you talking about?"

The shorter woman sighed. "You can't fool me that easily. I know you like her, I can tell from the way you just keep staring at her through the night." Jiraiya was about to open his mouth and respond when she simply cut him off. "You and I both know she isn't happy with Dan. So don't try pulling that trick over me. It won't work."

With a shake of defeat, he finally conceded. "It's not like she will willingly fall into my arms. I've already tried that route, and she just pushed me off of her."

"Wait, you already tried to…coax her with your abilities? When?" He blushed and looked away. Instantly. Nararuka's mind fired with lightning speed. "Wait in the hospital! That could have been the only time! You-!"

"Shh!" There was no need for everyone else to know about that as well.

"Look, I have everything planned out. I'll take her night shift tomorrow, and just surprise her. Just be a friend, show up and just hang out. Who knows maybe something will happen?" With that Nararuka stood on her tiptoes and planted a small kiss on Jiraiya's cheeks, before breaking her hold on him and walking back to their little group. The lone nin simply stood there, a smile on his face and made the trek back. Dan had returned and seemed far more happier than ever before.

With a slight slant of his white hair covered head, Jiraiya made his way towards the golden Goddess and spoke in a smooth tenor. "Care to dance, _hime_?" He flashed a bright smile and Tsunade found her heart skipping beats, but said yes without hesitation. Dan for that matter was in his own world, but kept a very cautious eye as a way to play his role as her boyfriend.

The two moved fluidly together onto the dance floor, their bodies pressing close. Tsunade had her head buried right underneath his chin, inhaling that wonderful scent only known to Jiraiya. The rest of the world did not matter, only the other cradled in their arms.

Nararuka watched from her corner of the room. Smiling a little at playing her role as cupid.

"Who would have thought two legends would make such a hot couple?" A male spoke beside the red head.

"Yea." She agreed.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"They would make adorable kids."

Her indigo hues lighted up and she cast an eye towards the gentleman leaning against the wall beside her. "What's you name?"

"Sagure. Yours?"

"Nararuka." The two shook hands and began to talk amicably. The night had gone splendid. The village had restored its faith and rejuvenated the charisma and heart it had lost. The group of friends had enjoyed the evening with laughter and of course alcohol.

* * *

THE END!

**A/N: **THAT'S IT! I'M DONE! WHOOOOOT!!!

Just kidding…lol. Wait for another installment of this story!


	5. Chapter 5

-1**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto. I just wish I did.

**A/N**: Finally! Next chapter of our beloved couple. On that note, I am not sure whether or not this will be the last chapter of this story, or not. Too many ideas and little time and room to put it within the story. Also, I am going to expand Jiraiya's pairings for my future stories. I know, I know, why? I love Tsunade and Jiraiya as much as the next person, probably more, but upon request of someone who shall remain anonymous, the idea of pairing Jiraiya up with other people is intriguing.

Besides, I enjoy expanding my horizons. So enjoy the next chapter since those who have reviewed deserve it and for those who did not. SHAME! DISHONOR UPON YOUR FAMILY!!! Just kidding! Have fun!

Alright, shall we cough up 80-90 reviews! Lol. Just read and review, reviews make me write more stories, hehe. Okay maybe not on time, but would you rather I just stop writing altogether and leave you all to suffer with no sequels, mwauhahahahahahhahaha!

* * *

Jiraiya awoke, a drilling sensation running through the front of his skull. He knew that drinking so much damn sake was bad for him, but he needed to chug down as much alcohol to keep him laughing but not enough to force him to pass out. Either that or suffer the image of Tsunade pawing after Dan while sober. Jiraiya had never intended to drink so much, in fact, his need to perfect his newest technique was the main reason he wanted to keep his alcoholic consumption very light. But seeing the blonde angel of his dreams pouting for the attention of her boyfriend crushed all hope of that idea ever sticking to his head. As soon as he had been tossed aside in favor for Dan, Jiraiya had his orders tripled for the night. The only thing the sannin remembered was walking out of the party and he did not even know who he was with. 

"Fuck. First this headache now a crushing feeling in my chest. What's next, a god forsaken heart attack!" The white haired shinobi reflexively reached up with his uncrushed free hand to his face and blearily wiped the sleep away, although the headache seemed much more eager to stay despite the dry face wash. The feeling on his chest was not exactly crushing, just heavier than the usual feeling that he received in the morning. Releasing a defeated sigh, he looked over to see what exactly was on top of him.

In the haze of the moment and partial sleep, all Jiraiya could see was red and dots of blonde and creamy milk skin. Almost instantly it hit him. Tsunade was on top of him, well not exactly on top. Her body was cuddled up beside him, an exposed leg thrown over the lower portion of his body. One of her arms was gracefully centered upon his chest, fingers curled lightly in that sleeping manner. Her porcelain face was buried at the crook of his arm, her face pressed into his shoulders. Tsunade's breasts managed to cradle the side of his body, leaving Jiraiya to sweat drop and gulp at his current situation. Despite his well deserved effort, the male shinobi could not tear his face away from the sight before him. The slit of her dress had slipped open, exposing every inch and curve of her perfect shapely legs. Not to mention obviously advertise the fact that Tsunade had chosen not to wear and underwear for the nightly occasion, leaving a portion of her bottom exposed.

Jiraiya fantasized that she had decided not to wear underwear for him, to tease him with the fact later on when they meet up after drinks. He would trace his hands over every dip and curve of her body in a private hallway or room and ravish her body against the nearest wall until she panted and screamed his name in utter release and ecstasy. That thought quickly affected his physical state, Jiraiya could feel himself hardening, his member choosing now to salute the morning. Dropping his head at the complete idiocy of letting his fantasies run rampart while the object of those very fantasies happened to be lying on top of him had Jiraiya silently and mentally knocking himself over and over again.

Then it happened.

Tsunade moaned and shifted her leg up, than back down. It was a completely innocuous movement but his body felt the pleasure almost instantly. The fleeting electrified sensation of being rubbed upon his erection sent his thoughts and hard-on into maximum overdrive. The elder ninja could feel his cock swell beneath the folds of cloth that he wore last night. Throwing all caution to the wind, he instantly changed their positions. With swift movements and the help of his own chakra, Jiraiya managed to juxtapose his position with Tsunade without waking her up.

His body continued to throb atop Tsunade. One of her long slender legs was cradled in between his, the pressure of holding his body above the blonde woman allowed for the muscles of his biceps to bulge. A warmth spread through Jiraiya, casting a blushing heat to his face and a faint strength of need for the woman beneath him. A snow white head bowed, his nose brushing gently across Tsunade's cheek.

With the movements he had to use in order to get on top, the dress line that underlined and protected her breasts had dropped down rather far. Not enough to fully expose her breasts to Jiraiya's sight but enough to show the slope of her breasts with a hint of pink skin peeking out beneath the tantalizing fabric.

"Tsunade…" Jiraiya murmured, a husky note drawled his words into an exotic purr. His nose traveled across her cheek, his lips a mere hairs breadth from hers. The mixing of their breaths intoxicated the rash shinobi, but he quickly avoided her lips before contact was made. He wanted Tsunade's kiss to be willing and open. He wanted her kiss to be of her will and accord. But he would revel in this moment, a moment he had with his chosen maiden.

Jiraiya trailed his lips down her slender neck, the warmth of her skin flowering a smile onto his face. Her skin was smooth, just like the night at the hospital. With newfound confidence, his large hands moved to brush atop a slope of her breast. Rough calloused fingers moving to tickle every inch that was exposed. Jiraiya's lips moved over the line of Tsunade's delicate throat, mouth moving to suckle lightly on the skin, curving over her collar bone and lower onto the slope of her breast. Releasing the skin he inhaled the unique feminine scent that only Tsunade could release to intoxicate him.

"My hime, how can you not see how much I need you in my life? How every moment you spend with him digs the knife deeper into my heart." With a solemn kiss to the center of her chest, Jiraiya moved to taste the remainder of the slope of her breast, as his hands continued to remain busy in exploring the rest of her clothed body.

* * *

(Tsunade's dream)

"_Sis! I gotta go train, see ya later!"_

"_Nawaki, be careful don't push yourself too hard! You're still young!"_

"_Whatever sis! I can take of myself, you know that!"_

_Tsunade watched as her younger brother rashly ran off jumping and practically tearing the air apart with his hyperactivity. Then with a ferocious rip a blood red sky grew over the sunny scene. The image of her brother turned from a happy dismal smile to a look of horror and utter terror. Tsunade ran towards Nawaki, screaming his name over and over again._

"_Nawaki get away from the clouds! Get out of there!" She ran, ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Yet the more force she added to her legs, the farther the distance between her and Nawaki appeared. Crimson lightning struck her brother. The bright flash of light forced Tsunade to cover her eyes and within those moments a sense of despair and loneliness crawled into her heart. As she looked up from her position, she knew and she was right. Nawaki was gone._

_Tears formed in her eyes and Tsunade dropped to her knees. She dragged her leg under her chin and bowed her head to cry, to spill the loneliness out into the world._

"_You shouldn't cry, _hime_. Tears should never stain your eyes." His voice calmed Tsunade. The man planted strong firm hands on her shoulder, traveling towards her face. With such gentle firmness, Tsunade felt her face lifted ever so slowly to face her comforter. To her surprise the scenery had changed from the foreboding omen to a plain field. The wind fresh and clean, shaded by a single towering tree. The face of the mystery man was blocked by the brightened sun behind his head._

"_Dan? Dan, is that you." She called out frantically, needing the comfort of the arms of this man._

"_Hime, don't shed those tears in front of anyone else. I want to keep you for myself, every last tear drop is for me and me alone." Her mystery man leaned over and kissed the tears away from both her eyes. His lips were warm, so soft and gentle as they brushed her eyelashes with such delicate intent. When he pulled back Tsunade almost burst into another fit of tears. Her heart skipped a beat, her body light and weak. She spoke in a soft almost content tone._

'Jiraiya…_'_

"_Never share your tears with another man."_

"_Never." Tsunade promised._

* * *

Jiraiya pulled back from tasting the skin of the angel beneath him. A soft smile graced her porcelain features, adding a sense of pride to Jiraiya's growing ego. Only he could pleasure the woman beneath him, bring her pleasurable fantasies in her sleep. If Jiraiya were to paint today in words, it would be a day he was actually happy. Her moans of pleasure, the way her face was filled with utter ecstasy at what his hands and mouth could accomplish brought a joy and humbleness that Jiraiya had never felt before. It felt right. 

"Mdmm-an…ana…a…" Tsunade whispered in her sleep. Jiraiya eyed her form, she was practically glowing, a brilliant smile forming on her lips.

'Is she dreaming about me?' He thought to himself with a fleeting hope. With a set absolution, the eager male leaned over to get a better hearing on what it was Tsunade was dreaming about.

"D-dan…"

Jiraiya felt a crushing weight upon his chest, not the similar feeling of having Tsunade on top of him, but a weightless crushing feeling. It felt as if an abyss had opened up beneath him and he fell through the darkness like a boulder, with no end to the pain but eternal spiraling down. He had hoped, almost to a fault, that she had feelings for him. That she had regretted being with Dan and letting him go. Now it was absolute, Tsunade was not in love with him, but with Dan. And no amount of praying, cursing, or pleading, would ever change that fact.

With little effort, Jiraiya pushed himself off of Tsunade, off of the bed. His eyes glanced over her body, aching at the welcoming temptation of her nearly exposed form to his sight. Tearing his eyes away, ashamed at the knowledge that she could easily toy with his feelings and still he would return to her at the slightest hint of interest. With a defeated slump of broad shoulders, Jiraiya reached up, long slender fingers rubbing tired features. Massaging some common sense into his brain and hopefully some act of higher power would deem him worthy of figuring why he was punishing himself with these acts that always ended in self depreciation and loathing.

"Forget it." He murmured into thin air. Reaching down for the thin blanket that had uselessly fallen off the futon during the night, Jiraiya tossed the object across Tsunade's prone body. With one last lingering look, he exited the bedroom and moved towards the kitchen. Already having lost most of the morning, training could wait a little bit longer.

* * *

Eye fluttered open and the smell of sweet fried eggs and omelet wafted in the room. Tsunade blearily looked around and idly wondered why Dan was cooking breakfast and why her room had a very masculine scent and décor. Sitting ram rod straight, a gasp pooled from her lips. 

"Shit." Closing her eyes, the blonde medic tried of what had happened last night, and who it was she had left with, it sure as hell was not Dan from the looks of the room. "Think, think." She chastised herself, not wanting to leave the room and find out that she shamed herself with some stranger. It was all a drunken haze. An image of Jiraiya with a frown upon his face shook her to the core. '_What would he think?_' Her mind idly thought. '_Wait, I'm suppose to think about what Dan would say or think! Not Jiraiya!_' She chastised herself for the slip up.

Silently cursing her predicament, the bone petite woman cautiously lifted the blanket that covered her body, the only form of shielding that she had against the truth. Cautiously, she peeked underneath the thin cotton to find, in absolute prayer, that she still had on her dress from the night before. Good it meant that nothing bad happened from the night before. At least that offered some comfort to the torn woman.

Drifting off the bed, Tsunade readjusted her dress, making sure all the bare essentials were covered. The sounds that emanated from outside the bedroom blew all thoughts of a silent escape. A resonating sigh blew from her pouting lips, and instead of charging out with an anger of a woman who had the hangover of the century, she instead chose a more classy, less violent option. Amber eyes glossed over the surrounding room. Everything here seemed to scream masculinity and bachelor. The sheets were a navy blue color, the frame was surprisingly not a futon, but an actual bed that was off of the floor. From what Tsunade could gather, it was comfortable so it didn't matter.

There were very few personal items in the bedroom. A dresser that seemed to have a bare counter. Slowly, Tsunade made her way over and ran light fingers over the objects there. There were papers of written orders and missions, which meant that her little drinking buddy was probably a shinobi. What interested her most was the bottle of cologne mixed with a few bottles of body spray and some accessories. The cologne was not of Japanese import. The words were clearly written in English. _Giorgio Armani_. Not many people could read English but having grown up surrounded by scholars and the village's little princess, foreign affairs was a must therefore the study of language was stressed.

Gently, Tsunade placed the object back to where she found it. Opening a few drawers, Tsunade eyed the various pieces of clothing inside. She was surprised to see, not standard ninja clothes, but Western clothing. Jeans, a few shirts with undecipherable logos and so many others. Interested, she closed the drawer and opened the next one. A blush crept upon her cheeks as she noticed she had opened the drawer filled with briefs. But upon realization of what she did, an afterthought hit her. Whoever owned this apartment had good taste underwear. Tsunade had never liked boxers, they were loose and seemed very childish, tighty whities were a no-no, but the man in question had briefs that hugged the thighs. She loved those, they were sexy and very professional, at least to her.

Curiosity still piquing, Tsunade moved towards the closet. Flinging the door open, she expected an explosion of even more clothes, however the closet clothes were fairy limited. The closet was vast but formal suits and a shoes only covered a small portion of the space. A sound behind her caused her to turn abruptly, her mind moving at lightning speed to think of an excuse as to why she was inside the closet. The door opened and she came face to face with the most unlikeliest person to have this kind of an apartment: Jiraiya. As the two faced each other, Tsunade felt a fluttering surge in her stomach. Jiraiya was nude from the waist up. One of those jeans she had seen earlier was hugging his lower portion, perfectly, but he wore no shirt.

Upon closer inspection, she could see that his hair was damp and a towel hung around his neck. A slow gulp was made by Tsunade, trying hard not to stare at the impressive wall of Jiraiya's deep chest. At the same time, she stuttered to think of an excuse over her actions in scrounging around his closet for no reason. But Jiraiya seemed to have come to his own conclusion.

"Oh, you're awake Tsunade! You should've come out and told me." Jiraiya placed quick strides into the room and opened one of the drawers. Sifting through clothes, he pulled out a starch white button down collared shirt and slipped it on. "If you're looking for the towels their outside in a different closet. Sorry for the confusion." He smiled gently in that manner of his as he buttoned up and rubbed his head apologetically.

"What?" Was all that could slip out of Tsunade's mouth.

"Towels." Jiraiya repeated. "Aren't you looking for towels in there so you could take a bath?" He nodded his head towards the closet as he fixed his hair and tossed the damp towel into what seemed to be the hamper.

"O-oh…yes, I was." Tsunade sighed sheepishly, feinting her new getaway with ironic logic.

"Ok, you can use the bathroom in here, I'll get you a towel to dry off." He offered her a slanted smile that seemed to glow in his dark eyes.

"Oh ok, thanks" Tsunade slipped into the bathroom and leaned against the door. How was it possible! When did Jiraiya grow from an annoying little brat to, to, to a MAN. He was tall, so sure and confident, his smiles so open yet still reserved. She had never thought of Jiraiya as anything more than some childhood friend. A convenient person to be with that helped out when she was down. But now, ever since he came back, ever since she noticed that her relationship with Dan was far from perfect, Jiraiya had grown up.

Correction, Jiraiya had always been grown up, had always been filed with power and arrogance and confidence, but she was just realizing now what he was and who he turned out to be. A man, A hot man.

A knock on the door jolted her back to reality.

"If you're decent enough, I got your towel." Opening the door a slit, Tsunade peeked out and saw Jiraiya, fully clothed, body turned away and eyes averted everywhere else but the door, with a yellow towel dangling from his fingertips.

"Thanks." She grabbed the towel and gently enclosed the door once more.

"No prob. Breakfast'll be on the table by the time your done. So take your time."

She never knew he cooked and to think that the smell of sweet omelets was made by him made her blush deepen. There was so much she did not know about her closest friend. "Thanks for everything Jiraiya."

Footsteps faded off into nothingness and Tsunade jumped into the business of washing up.

* * *

"So you cooked all of this?" A feminine voice questioned as chopsticks seemed to fly around taking small portions of each item. When Tsunade had stepped out of the bath, she had wondered what she would wear and how to get rid off her blasted headache hangover. Having dried herself off, she sauntered into the bedroom and found a pair of loose jogging pants that had a tie at the waist, a regular red T-shirt, and a robe lying on the now made bed waiting for her. On the counter was also a bottle, a spoon, and a glass of cold water. It seemed that medicine would help her with her headache and it did. 

"Yea, with whatever I could find in the fridge." Jiraiya absentmindedly stated as he grabbed for himself as well and began to eat.

"Wow! It's delicious! Jiraiya you have a skill in cooking!" Tsunade commented as she ate the delightfully flavored rolled eggs and omelets. There was also an odd mixture of rice and she questioned Jiraiya about it.

"Oh, I used some left over rice and mixed it with some chopped garlic and eggs with a bit of hotdogs. Why is it bad?"

"No, no, it's really good. I've just never had it before." A laugh filled the room as Jiraiya and Tsunade caught up on old times, talking as if nothing had changed between them, that they had never drifted apart and chose to be with others rather than staying together in friendship. Al the barriers and years were washed away as jokes and playful insults filled the air. Just as it was meant to be.

After an hour of chats and laughs Tsunade looked at the time.

"Crap! I got to go Jiraiya, if I don't get back to my apartment, Dan might get worried since I haven't been home at all. Well, he's probably training, but still." She bustled her way around his apartment, not catching sight of his crestfallen face when she mentioned her boyfriend's name. Slipping out of the robe, the curvaceous blonde made a run for the door when Jiraiya called out her name.

Turning around, Tsunade waited, hesitantly. Then Jiraiya walked towards her, offering her a jacket. Confused, he pointedly looked down and she looked. To her horror, Tsunade could clearly see the outline of her nipples through the thin comfortable shirt. With an embarrassing moan, she slipped on the jacket and woodenly began to leave the building.

"Hey." It was Jiraiya's deep baritone resonating over every pore of her body, causing it to tingle. "If…well…um…you wanna hang out tonight? I'll be free."

"Oh, I have the night shift remember."

"Oh, yea. My bad. Bye then." Jiraiya awkwardly looked away, mentally cursing himself for his obvious need to see her again. He did not close the door, until she could see her back turn the corner. It seemed to him, that ever since he had returned to the village, her back was always in his line of vision.

* * *

Tsunade entered the brightly lit room. A sense of déjà vu hitting her instantly. She had prayed to whatever beings were out there that Dan had already left for morning training and she could hopefully avoid the embarrassing questions of where she was and with whom she was with. Seeing nobody upon the entering, a little flutter of hope filled her body. Latching the door closed behind her, the young medic moved through the empty living room and tossed her red dress onto the couch. 

Suddenly the bathroom door few open, s thick stream of steam flowing out with a smiling Dan carrying a bottle of shampoo. Two pairs of eyes met awkwardly and Tsunade felt a crushing weight filling her lungs. She had hoped to avoid this little meeting but to no avail, she would have to have it.

"Oh Dan, you're still here?" Tsunade tentatively stated. She watched as Dan closed the door behind him resolutely. To make sure no steam left the bath, Tsunade idly thought.

"Yea, the hokage let everyone do training on a alter time since most of the ninja's were knocked out from excessive partying."

"Oh, well I was just going to grab a few things and take a quick shower." She watched as Dan looked at the steaming room behind him in a questionable glance. "Oh, well if you're using it, I'll just grab my stuff and shower at Narauka's, so you won't be late or anything." Perfect, now she had an escape plan so not questioning could be done. Dodging around him to get to the bedroom, Tsunade saw that her bottle of lavender chamomile shampoo was empty. "Empty already, I just started using that last week." She stated comically, wanting to fill the chat with idle nonsense to avoid the real questioning.

"Yea, I…um…spilled the rest of the bottle. Sorry Tsunade." Dan blushed affectionately and shrugged his shoulders. Tsunade grabbed her spare clothes and undies and hoped to make a clean exit. Smiling and waving, she bid Dan a goodbye and practically tore her way down the street to Narauka's apartment complex.

Upon arrival she slammed her fist onto the wooden door and waited for a full second before banging again. Not two seconds later followed with insistent thumps did the door finally open revealing a very haggard looking red head.

"You would think that a woman who suffers the night shift nursing duties would be a bit more appreciative rather than barging in and banging down on their best friend's door."

"Sorry, it's an emergency and I need help quick!" Tsunade sidled inside and released a tempest of a growl into the air.

"Help with what exactly?" The question did not fall from Nararuka's lips but from a different woman with a familiar voice. Ryuka.

Turning her head towards Nararuka, Tsunade threw her hands up in the air and practically shouted. "You let her in with no fuss and lecture me on not being kind!"

"First off, she was nice enough to just use the key and make herself comfortable and made breakfast to boot, and you come knocking on the door like a lunatic while I was sleeping. See, I choose who I fuss too very carefully." The red head seated herself next the dark haired nurse and crossed her arms while staring at Tsunade expectantly.

"What?" The buxom blonde asked.

"You come barging in here and ask me what? You said you needed help!"

"Oh, well, yes I do. You see…" Tsunade did not know how to tell Nararuka that she had spent the night with Jiraiya, the two were still in the process of feeling each other out and to be the cause of their break up would scar the medic in more way than one. "You see, I woke up at Jiraiya's apartment this morning and everything was cloudy! I don't remember anything that happened last night! I mean I don't think we did anything, I woke up by myself and I still had my clothes on, so I'm pretty sure that nothing happened." She babbled at piston speed.

Nararuka started to laugh finding her best friend's flustered state to be very amusing. When was Tsunade ever going to learn about her feelings for the perverted sannin, hopefully soon enough. But for now she was try and coax her friend. "Don't worry about it, I asked him to stay at the party and watch you when I left for my night shift. Dan got lost in the crowd and I didn't want you to be drunk and alone." Okay, that was not the entire truth of the whole business. Dan did not exactly disappear into the crowd, he had gone missing after Tsunade was exceptionally drunk. And Nararuka did not leave for her night shift, not precisely anyway. She had left an hour early so she could talk to the Director of Nursing and ask to take over for Tsunade's shift. As she was leaving, she did not ask Jiraiya to watch Tsunade, she just shoved the snow haired male into Tsunade's vicinity and left it at that. But altogether it seemed to have gone well.

She was hoping that in the course of the drunken night that the two would go at it and Nararuka would reveal her newest catch with no if's and's or but's, but apparently nothing happened and now she had to choose the right moment to tell her friend that she could have Jiraiya while she toyed with her new ANBU lover. '_Damn you Jiraiya for not screwing her and make our relationship fall apart!_' Ryuka had even made sure that the two were always drinking something and steered them to be together all night, much to Sakumo's disapproval of the two woman potting again.

But, of course, Ryuka easily silenced the masked ninja with a come hither look that promised a hot night of the ANBU capturing the female woman in the dead of night. According to Ryuka anyway. If Tsunade even caught a whiff of her two friends plotting against her, there would be hell to pay. Which was why her relationship with Sagure would have to be kept quiet unti the opportune moment, or their temperamental blonde would be chasing them down with a scalpel.

"Oh you did?"

"Of course I did Tsunade, you were drunk and your man was missing. What if you got stuck with some psycho who thought he could get lucky with a drunk woman who has watermelons for a chest! Honestly, a walking wet dream who was drunk would have put you in danger."

Blushing, the young princess easily saw the logic. Then something clicked, making her blush altogether. "Jiraiya was probably just as drunk as I was and he didn't take advantage of me. He could have, but didn't." That thought caused to emotions, a giddy relief that Jiraiya was such a gentleman and anger at the thought that maybe Jiraiya did not want her as much as she wanted to him. It was hard ot decide whether his actions were compliments or insults.

'_I know and that's the worse part of my pan backfiring_!' Nararuka thought, releasing an exasperated sigh which was only picked up by Ryuka. Causing the dark haired woman to smile knowingly beneath her pretty morning face. "Well, at least he has some good character." She finished off while still thinking. '_Yea, the character that screws up plans and people's relationships. Jeez, I can't openly go out with Sagure in this kind of situation/_'

"Yea, maybe." Tsunade half heartedly stated.

"Well, what else is the problem?" This came from Ryuka, who had been silently watching the two interact. Between the three women, Ryuka was by far the most calculating of the bunch. She was quiet and far more reserved in her participation to her best friends' antics, but that air only left men and women alike salivating over her. The cool and distinguished aura balanced the enhanced the presence of their female assembly. And ever since the demure woman began to date the mysterious Hatake Sakumo, the bar was raised from simply being hot to absolutely scandalous. One only had to think about what happened between the two behind closed doors before nose bleeding their way to the hospital.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Tsunade, there has to be more to your agitated state than accidentally waking up the bed of Nararuka's current boy toy." Ryuka, the ever so blunt woman easily tore through Tsunade like a knife through cheap paper. Nararuka merely sweat dropped and cast a sheepish look at the petite woman sitting next to her on the couch. Who for the mast part merely shrugged in that manner that said 'I-call-em-as-I-sees-em".

"Well, I don't want Dan to find out. He was at the apartment when I came home, taking a shower and getting ready for training. I had to practically stumbled out of that apartment! Luckily, he didn't ask me where I spent the night and with whom, so if he ends up asking either of you, can you please just say I stayed with you Nararuka. Since he knows that you went to work last night and Ryuka probably spent the night with Sakumo." She offered Ryuka a guilty smile but her friend merely shrugged.

"I did spend the night with Sakumo. Playing a good round of Cops and Robbers, since he already has the mask for it." A sly smile crawled upon her face, one filled complete and utter satisfaction. The other two merely rolled their eyes and chose ot get back to reality.

"Well, if that's it, I am going to bed and getting a long day's sleep."

"And I'll be taking a shower and fixing lunch when I am done."

"Okay while you two choose to be lazy, I guess I'll get going. Gotta cover for one of the nurse staffs since she is now on maternity leave. Bye guys." Ryuka stood, stretched and waved goodbye to her two friends and walked out with a laugh. The other two laughed for no apparent reason, just caught up in the moment and went their separate ways.

* * *

The entire day had been a complete and utter bore. Nararuka had claimed to be extremely sleepy and had slept the afternoon away. Being one to make the playing board even, Tsunade had made a lunch that she knew she could cook and would taste good, but left it for her friend to eat later. Than she had gone off to the market to fill her own apartment with something edible. She did not cook, but Dan usually did if he was home early enough. 

After stocking up at the market, she had gone home and filled the cabinets and refrigerator with the food she had bought. Afterwards, cleaned the apartment, did the laundry and went to gamble the small portion of the money she always used when she got paid. Through the course of the time, she had lost all of it, not surprisingly. However, it killed time and before she knew it, it was close to dark.

Fixing herself a sandwich and tea, Tsunade ate at the dining table alone and went into her bedroom to get some sleep before heading off to work. Oddly enough Nararuka had not called her or even dropped off to say hi after sleeping. The night shift must have killed her tired. Hopefully things would die down before she got in today.

Drifting lazily to sleep, Tsunade idly pondered her dream, the main cause of her hysteria with Nararuka earlier. How could she fall for Jiraiya, right when he was getting into a relationship with one of her friends. What would another woman do in this kind of relationship. Soon sleep engulfed the young woman and her last words mumbled were words she would have denied ever saying:

"Jiraiya-mhmm…"

* * *

"Woah busy night!" Tsunade noted as she jogged towards the hospital entrance. She was late and she knew it. Dan had forgotten to set the clock back so it would go off at eleven o'clock, and instead it never went off. The busty sannin nurse had awoken at exactly 11:37 screaming and hollering. Grabbing her uniform here and there and putting it all on. She was surprised that the hospital had not called her in for being late and all. 

Making her way towards the front sliding doors, Tsunade snuck in past a few medics and bounded her way towards the reception desk where the familiar face of the plump night nurse smiled at her.

"Got an emergency Tsunade? We are so booked that you have to wait at least an hour or six!"

"What? No. I'm just here for my night shift. Sorry I'm late. Dan forgot to-"

"Nightshift! But on the roster you were scratched out and replaced." The plump nurse stated, pulling out a clipboard and flipping through the pages.

"What! No way! By who?!"

"Hey Tsunade!" Tsunade turned to be greeted by a flushed Nararuka. A Nararuka wearing her full uniform and charts. She wasn't supposed to be working tonight.

"Narauka! I thought you had this night off!"

"Oh, I called in earlier and begged Deria-chan to give me your night. Sorry." The woman stated with an embarrassed and regretful sigh. "I forgot to tell you since you were so upset earlier. I hope you are fine with it?"

Tsunade simply guffawed at her. "You couldn't remember that important fact, honestly!" Then she burst out laughing. "Well, at least I can spend what left of my night with Dan in celebration of our anniversary. But why on earth would you want to work another shift?"

"Oh, I was going to by myself a new T.V., so I'm gonna ring in on any cash I can get." The red head lied ever so cleverly.

"Well, when you get it, I own half since you're basically stealing a piece of my paycheck!"

"Haha, you got it!" Nararuka watched her friend disappear, physically wiping the sweat that had appeared as she lied on her toes. "Damn, that was close!"

"She almost got you, huh?"

"What the hell!" Nararuka jumped sideways as Ryuka popped in her two cents right next to her. Clutching her heart she continued. "I thought you left already."

"Oh, I'm leaving now and seeing Sakumo." The dark haired mystery stated matter-of-factly.

"For what? To play Cops and Robbers."

"Nope, that's old. Probably ANBU operative captures the spy. That is always fun."

"I did not need to know that. You can take your role-playing ass right out the door thank you." Ryuka laughed heartily as she concurred and left. As she did so her friend thought. '_Hm…definitely going to try that out with Sagure, I mean he does have the mask…_'

* * *

Tsunade felt giddy, now she could salvage her anniversary and try to make it up to Dan. Oh he was going to be very surprised at her plan in g sorry to him. Sorry for so many things. She had gone to the local shopping district and bought a sexy piece of lingerie, in which the lecher of the man who had rung her up was more than happy to fondle as if he were thinking of her in it. Which he probably was. She had also gone to the local grocery store and bought desserts to use for their anniversary. Strawberries, chocolate, a bit of cream, and candles for ambience. Tonight was going to be her night, hers and Dan's. 

Reaching her apartment, Tsunade felt her heartbeat quicken, the thought of spending this special night with Dan was making her blush and flush all together. Making her way towards the door, she opened it and stepped inside. The darkness was overwhelming, and the room was unnaturally cold. Sounds caught her attention. They were odd sounds, very odd indeed. Still clutching the bags she had bought, Tsunade tip-toed towards the direction of the sound. A clammy feeling filled her body as she realized it was coming from the bedroom.

Padded feet silently moved her body closer to the bedroom door, the sounds grew louder and louder with each step. Filling her ears, echoing in her mind. Gently, her hand laid upon the cold wooden frame. Gently, she slid the door and crack. What she saw tore her heart into pieces. It was impossible.

With a violent pull, the screen pulled out all the way, and the sound of plastic and heavy fruits landed on the floor with a resounding thud.

The creators of the sounds froze in their act and stared wildly at the intruder. It was Dan. Dan had been making the noises, along with his companion. Not a woman, no. Dan did not make that noise with a woman, it was a man whom he shared their bed with. It was a silken, jet black haired male that Dan was with. It was Orochimaru.

The two looked at her through glazed, lust filled eyes. Eyes in which she could see her trembling wide eyes face. Dan was on his hands and knees, Orochimaru atop him, long pale fingers nestled between tanned thighs cradling the throbbing erection there. Two bodies molded together, connected at the waist in an intimate wrap of sensual pleasure.

"Ts-Tsunade! What are you doing here?" Her boyfriend asked with shocked wide eyes. Tsunade did not speak not did she react to his words. She simply watched those golden snake eyes mocking her beneath the cold exterior. With a muffled scream, she ran. Ran away from those eyes, ran away from that trembling voice asking her why she was there. The voice that had once stated endearing compliments.

She should have known! Should have! His cold body the night she was with Jiraiya at the hospital, the voice that had called to him when they met up before the party. His constant disappearances, his happy face when she said that she was working on the night of their anniversary. The bottle of shampoo that was now laying empty in the trash can! They had been at it for weeks, maybe even months! And they had played her for a fool, so many signs and she had ignored them completely!

Her legs felt like deadweight, the cold air biting into her lungs like claws and teeth, tearing away at her flesh from inside. Tears blurred her vision, but her body kept on moving. Her body could not stop, mind not knowing where, but legs moving knowing where to go. Before she could stop herself, she felt wood slapping against her palm, the voice of someone calling her to wait. A door opening in front of her. And there. So clear and cut, was the massive form of Jiraiya. Towering and controlling. He wore only a pair of silken black pajama bottoms, his body covered in droplets of water and hair damp and smelling of mountains and masculinity. She did not know why she was here, why her body had taken her here, but there he was.

With a piercing cry, Tsunade ran into his arms, buried her face into is broad chest and let her scalding tears flow, mixing with the water streaks upon his marble chest.

Jiraiya did not wonder why, did not ask anything, merely wrapped his arms around her body, warming them instantly in his embrace. The look on her face, the way she had looked up at him like a source of light was his undoing. He did not care what had happened, all he knew was one thing. His _hime _was in pain, and he would do anything to keep those tears away.

* * *

**A/N: **Wow to be honest this chapter was supposed ot be longer but had to cut out the rest of my ideas or my comp would explode! Hope you guys like it and comment! Please be ice enough to comment! 

I know that the image of Orochimaru and Dan doing it was sickening. I almost died from laughter and nausea.

_Tsunade: _…..Sick, no wonder I ran…

_Nararuka: _Oh god I think I just puked and swallowed it…

_Ryuka: _Hm, guy on guy action…not bad…

_Jiraiya: ..._

_Sakumo: _I think Jiraiya's dead…

_Sagure_: ...


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, I repeat me no own Naruto. –cries-

**A/N**: Wow, I was eating dinner one night and reading this newspaper trying to finish this crossword puzzle when BAM it hit me. I never started writing on the next chapter of my story. I spaced out and nearly had a heart attack. So being the ever consummate author who loves to read reviews, I finally logged on my computer and bam I have 100 reviews! I was like, what! And you guys managed to write up my 90 reviews request in nearly 2 weeks, I was amazed! Beyond belief! So, I read your reviews and was finally fueled to continue this story for those who have fallen in love with our adoring couple! Thank you for allowing me to realize again why I started this story!

On that preaching note, thank you for all of you who have reviewed, many writers don't admit it, but when we ask to be criticized deep down we are looking for acceptance and positive reviews that give us that urge to write. And those who have written reviews and stroked my creative mind with your positive and informative words deserve as much credit as I do. I write for you guys and I will only stop only when you find my writing to be, well, under par. So if that time comes, lay me down gently, hehehe.

In another note, shall we cough up…let's say…130, maybe 140 reviews? Hehehe, just review guys, I like reading the comments, makes me feel all giddy and fuzzy inside. XP.

Again, I am downhearted at what happened to Jiraiya. I thank you for all the reviews on my message for what was supposed to be Chapter 6. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it was rewritten in the hopes that indeed there will be a future in this now alternate universe. As I have stated before, I will try to continue writing in the hopes of overcoming this expected yet still unexpected turn of events.

-two finger salute-

Entrenched out.

* * *

Wet. Tears. Pain. Jiraiya could feel every stitch of hurt that Tsunade felt, her cries of anger and even melancholy. It stroked his heart in ways he would deny for now. He did not understand what would drive her into his arms this late at night, but he knew one thing loud and clear. It was related with Dan. With the name, a rush of anger flooded him. Pure, seething hatred and rage swallowed his reasoning and thoughts in one giant gulp. 

"I'm going to kill that fucking rat bastard!" He uttered in a vicious curse. Tsunade's trembling eyes looked up in shock. Wondering if Jiraiya already knew about the relationship between Orochimaru and Dan, but it wasn't possible. Was it? Was she the only one blind to the ongoing affair of her boyfriend and one of her comrades.

"W-w-why?" She asked cautiously, her voice no longer the strong tone she had always presented. It was meek and held a tremble.

Jiraiya's hands shot out and grabbed her upper arms with such rigidity she stepped back from the shock, but still he kept her pinned with his grip. "Why! Because that son of a bitch hurt you! Again! He doesn't deserve you Tsunade! God damnit, he doesn't deserve your smiles, your laughs, your words, or your love! He doesn't!"

With widened eyes, Tsunade just stared at her white haired friend. His demeanor, his voice, the way his eyes were filled with pure malice and hatred for Dan, yet still held a soft compassion for her, shocked her to say the least. Bowing her head, she spoke. "I know. I know that now." Fresh tears began to pour out, wetting her cheeks in their hot pursuit to meet the ground. "He doesn't care. No, he never cared. And I just stood by him, taking it all in. Pretending that everything was alright. Trying to piece together a relationship that was already broken to begin with." Tsunade's slender hands reached up to frame her face, her shoulders sagging as a river of tears flowed. "I'm such an idiot!"

Looking down, Jiraiya was ashamed of his anger. She didn't need this now, his anger, and his frustrations. No, she needed someone right now and he wouldn't be cold enough as to run past her and beat the living shit out of that mother fucker. As much as he wanted too. Raising his damp head once more, his eyes glanced out of the doorway, seeing needles of rain beginning to pour down, mixing with the frighteningly cold air. A winter shower greeted his eyes. How wonderfully ironic it was, considering the mood in his apartment. Reaching past the blonde woman, Jiraiya shut the door. Shutting out the rest of the world and allowing the warmth of his apartment to surround the frosty space between the two bodies.

When he had heard knocking at his door, Jiraiya had been showering at the time. Training had been a sweaty and bloody ordeal but he had never expected to be interrupted in the middle of a shower. When the banging had happened, he had assumed it was Sagure calling him for some kind of midnight raid on the village or the Hokage being under attack. Jiraiya had leapt out of the shower, grabbed his black silk pajamas off the bed, slipped them on still wet and threw open the door. He had never expected it to be Tsunade. Not on his life.

And now, here he was, damp and cold. Standing awkwardly in front of a woman he had loved for ages. Who, at the moment, was utterly incapable of forming a single coherent thought. Swallowing his dignity with a bit of ferocity, Jiraiya bent forward and lifted Tsunade in his arms bridal style. She released a small yelp but conceded to his whims. Large naked feet could be heard thumping on the wooden floor as the toad sannin made his way towards the bathroom. He settled the blonde onto the floor and began to twist knobs around. Water quickly filled the massive bathtub causing steam to coat the mirrors as heat encompassed the two. Tsunade just watched the muscled back move with fluid grace. Her eyes traveled about the massive frame, absorbing the feline fluidity in which he moved.

"You should get out of those clothes and get some rest. Just wash up and call me when you're done." Not once did he look into her eyes. She needed to see them, needed to know if everything was going to be alright.

"Jiraiya…Please look at me…" Her voice was cracked, pleading with him. And he turned, a small smile gracing his features in that reassuring manner. A fleeting feeling passed over Tsunade, wrapping its solemn wings around her, comforting her. The white-maned male did not need to speak, the look in his eyes were enough. '_He's going to protect me, no matter what. Everything's going to be alright._' For once in that night, a small peek of a smile graced his princess's mouth, her laughter sparkling in the once dead eyes he had seen earlier. Relaxation consumed his being, the tension suddenly flying out of the door.

"Um…" A blush was gracing his cheeks and Tsunade could not tell if it was from some kind of embarrassment or the warm steam that flowed in the space between and around them. "The towels are in that sliding closet and the…um…soaps are all here." He reached up and scratched his cheek absentmindedly trying to not sound nervous or shy.

Smiling with that devilish air, Tsunade walked forward, forcing her feet into tiptoes and planting a sweet chaste kiss upon Jiraiya's unoccupied cheek. This startled the elder male and he simply looked at her in reserved concern. "Thank you." She murmured, before tottering towards the edge of the bath tub and dipping her fingertips in to check the temperature. A ticking touch that caused ripples along the surface. A full on blush had graced her cheeks and she did not want Jiraiya to notice. Pre-occupying herself with the water, Tsunade leaned forward, letting her hair fall inconspicuously around her face, not lifting it once until she heard the gentle click of the door closing behind her. Groaning at her sudden audacity, the young princess buried her face into her hands and released a gentle squeal, as if she were a schoolgirl who had just managed to make it out with the star athlete.

* * *

Outside the "star athlete" was busy rummaging in his closet for clothing that would fit his current guest. He tried his damned hardest to keep his mind focused on the current task instead of wandering off to ways on torturing the pale haired son-of-a-bitch until he could only drink through a straw for the rest of his god forsaken life. Finding a pair of pale grey shorts and a slim fit black tee-shirt, Jiraiya mumbled a curse wanting nothing more then to pummel that girlish face into non-existence. He none to gently tossed the clothing on the bed, taking long strides towards the dresser that held his limited supply of personal belongings. Looking up, the defeated male stared intently at his image. A scowling rugged face staring back with as much gusto as he felt. Tension and seething rage could be seen hidden beneath the calm dark eyes, clawing and ravaging to be released. Before he could control himself, Jiraiya slammed his fist into something on the counter. A flood of crimson began to flow down from his balled fist, the skin on his knuckles ripped to shreds. 

"Fuck." He murmured, lifting his injured hand and noticed the glistening of crystalline glass imbedded in random areas of flesh. Sheepishly he looked down, noticing that he had slammed his hand into the picture of Tsunade in between Dan and him. She was practically glowing in adoration for her boyfriend and Dan had one of those soft kind looks that spoke of modesty. '_Prick_.' Shaking his head at the stupidity, Jiraiya gently lifted the photograph, carefully pulling out the remaining pieces of glass, tossing them into the trash along with the smaller chunks. Making sure there were no pieces that Tsunade could get hurt from, he placed the picture back to where it was.

Balling his hand into a fist, the stinging sensation caused him to flinch slightly. A mumbled curse was given before he made his way towards his bed, getting on his knees and blindly began to pat down the area beneath the bed for his medkit.

* * *

Tsunade's head snapped up at the sound of something right outside the door. It sounded like a crash. She idly pondered if Jiraiya had dropped something, maybe a vase or a plate. He could be such a klutz at times despite his training as a shinobi. Instantly her mind began to wander off. Thinking of those times when she had been with Jiraiya. The moments where she would feel as if the world would collapse and abandon her and still there he was, arms open wide and ready to comfort her when necessary. It wasn't necessary, it wasn't his job, but he did it anyways. Through her tears, her rage, her right hook, he had always stood next to her to help support her. And yet, not once had he complained about how cruel she had been to him. Rejecting him year after year, very coldly and even punching him into the air from time to time. How could he find the courage to even get back up and back her up through everything? How? Where did that annoying little perverted boy go? And when did that handsome, strong, perverted man walk into her life so gradually without being noticed. 

So many questions threw themselves into her mind. What-if situations thrusting at the back of her thoughts. So many things could have been different. From her position as a shinobi to her love life, so many things. Nawaki would not be dead, Dan would still have been faithful and even a friend, and she could have been Jiraiya's steady girlfriend. Sure they would fight and bicker over small things such as her seeing him ogle another girl and he would just deny it and use his charm to prove it to her. So different.

Snapping out of it, the nurse simply stood up from her soak in the bathtub, enjoying the lasting scent of lavender chamomile on her skin before draining the massive tub. The bathroom was splendid for something that was situated in an apartment. The tiles were a smooth granite sight, pale grey that flashed with an air of aristocracy. The tub itself was massive, good for two people, maybe three. The bathroom was even equipped with a shower. The sink was lavish and of course there were the other commodities, toilet and a small closet for towels. Padding on wet feet, Tsunade reached into the closet and pulled out a thick, massive robe. It had to have been Jiraiya's. Slipping on the soft fabric, she looked down to see the black cotton pool around her feet in a mass. Massive height and build difference. But it kept her warm. Somewhat dry, she lithely stepped into the bedroom, finding it completely empty. Her eyes did however scan the items left on the bed, a black tee-shirt lay there along with a pair of gray shorts. Graciously making her way over towards the bed, slender hands picked up the tee-shirt and slid it on. The soft fabric rustled its way over her now dry body. The hem finally reached just above her knees, once again highlighting the massive difference in size between the two sannin.

Noticing exactly where the shirt ended, The blonde medic chose to forgo the shorts since it would have been much to large for her to wear in the first place. Planting firm fists on her hips, hazel eyes began to wander around the room for a hair brush. She refused to go outside with bathroom air dried hair, that was a major no in her book. A spiked black brush caught her attention on the dresser counter and she nearly leapt in joy. Bounding across the wood, she picked up the treasure and began the natural feminine daily routine. Titling her head off too the side, Tsunade twirled her hair to one side, exposing her slender creamy neck. Her hand moved in long strokes, getting rid of the tangles and inconveniences that came with maintaining a shining head of hair.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she noted a picture with glass missing from the frame. It was a picture of her with two male bodies on both sides of her. Once was Jiraiya, the other Dan. It was taken almost two months ago, when she had began to seriously date Dan, and before Jiraiya had disappeared off into another dangerous solo mission. Both males were garbed in the usual Shinobi attire, however, Jiraiya wore a long tailed robe with a fiery design gracing the edges. In the photograph she was leaning towards Dan, an enticing little smile covering her mouth matching that of her boyfriend's, while Jiraiya just offered a half-assed scowl while rubbing his head and looking off towards an object not present in the picture. She remembered that day very clearly.

Dan and Tsunade had been celebrating their first month anniversary and they had bumped into the elusive ninja, Jiraiya, in one of their long walks around Konoha. Tsunade had practically begged Jiraiya to take a photo of her and her boyfriend but he had just scoffed at the idea and shook his head calling it stupid. She glared at him and finally asked a passing old man to take the picture. Of course the old man had taken a picture of all three of them instead of just her and Dan. When the image had printed, Tsunade rolled her eyes, cut out Jiraiya and pasted the picture in the photo album she kept of her and Dan together. Grudgingly she sent another reprint to Jiraiya with a note.

A gentle finger traced the smooth flat surface of Jiraiya's likeness in the photograph, the hard lines of his rugged face shaped and sculpted by years of military training an discipline, yet despite all the times of disappointment and death he could still smile with such a carefree spirit. It was those moments that made Tsunade's heart soar, making all the negative events in her life hurt less and made living so much more beautiful and worth it. She hoped to all odds that he would keep smiling like that. Eyes glowing, teeth flashing, eyes glinting with just a hint of mischievousness. It was worth it, he was worth it. Silently, the frame was lifted and the photograph carefully removed from its case. She turned the image over and traced the inscription in the back. It was her handwriting.

'_Baka, keep frowning and you'll get an ass load of wrinkles when you turn 50!_

_Tsunade_'

She had to giggle at her childish antics towards him. The simple fact that he had kept the photograph despite her rather rude note spoke volumes of his character as well as his respect for their friendship.

* * *

"Fuck." Jiraiya murmured as he tweezed an imbedded piece of glass out of his knuckle. His action only caused the skin to break resuming with a steady flow of fresh blood. Due to his very, very limited knowledge of medical ninjutsu, Jiraiya was forced to deal with the injury the good old fashion way, wrap up and tape up. But he could at least try to heal the deeper cuts rather then stitch it up. Onyx eyes narrowed considerably as his firm hand resolutely picked out more shards of glass from the ravaged skin. Heat began to permeate from the torn hand, due t o the excess blood flow moving towards the areas, and it irritated Jiraiya to no end. Focused mainly on the current mission, the sound of a door sliding open was lost upon the male or the gentle patter of feet making its way towards the dining area. 

"What happened to you?!" A shocked tone reverberated in the relatively silent air. Amber eyes cast over the scene presented. Jiraiya holding tweezers above an obviously bleeding hand and clear plastic cup reflecting rubies from blood covered glass piling up consistently. An open med kit with antibiotics and bandages strewn out. "Typical that as soon you are out of my sight you go off and rip apart your hand. Why didn't you just call me, honestly!" Huffing in indignation, the blonde medic went into the kitchen, grabbing a bowl and small cloth there. Twisting the faucet open, she waited for the hot steam to spew forth before settling the bowl beneath the warm waterfall.

"It's nothing really Tsunade, I just had an accident that's all." Jiraiya had been frozen in place from his little repairing moment. He should have told her about the wound, but then she would begin to ask questions about how he had gotten it, and that was something he refused to face.

"Nothing!" She yelled over her shoulder as she closed the faucet and made her way back towards the dining room. "Those cuts are deeper than you'd like to admits Jiraiya, and you're not treating it properly! If you don't clean the wound and wipe the blood off you won't be able to see the actually pieces of glass still there." She scolded heavily. Taking the chair right next to him, she reached forward an plucked the tweezers from his hand, dropping it directly in the steaming bowl. An airy flow of blood lifted off the tweezers, smoky like almost before dissipating and mixing with the water. She grabbed the cloth and soaked it in the liquid, squeezing to let the excess water out. Finished, she grabbed his bruised hand and tugged it closer to her eyes. Inspecting the area of damage she settled it back down on the table and began to gently wipe away the blood.

Jiraiya had always expected to feel rough hands from Tsunade, always working and moving and her ninja training was even more brutal. To his utter surprise her hands were smooth and soft completely different from what he had come to expect. Soon his mind wandered, absorbing the sight of her hands stroking his, gently, caressing almost. Was this something that Dan had experienced? After training and bleeding, would he come home and have Tsunade treat him like this? It was so comforting to have her around, touching him like this. Jiraiya concluded that he could get very, very used to such things happening around in his lifetime. As she sat there absorbed by the medical situation, the elder male could clearly inspect the angelic features creased in worry.

"The glass isn't all that deep, but you can still see some of it left over in there. This might sting, but I'll try to be as quick as possible." With that single warning, deft hands plucked the tweezers from the bowl after dropping the blood soaked rag in and began to gently part skin before gripping one shard after another. Tsunade tried hard to focus on the task at hand. However, her mind kept wandering towards the vast thickness of Jiraiya's battle-scarred ones compared to her smaller slender digits. From what she remembered the first day, the myth about man and large hands was definitely true. Blushing, the little princess slid closer to bow her head and hide her blush. This action caused Jiraiya to look away, grateful that she could not notice the crimson creeping along his cheeks at her sudden closeness. Glad that her focus was mainly upon his injured hands and not his face.

Still blushing, Jiraiya spoke, not wanting the pervasive air of awkwardness to cloud the situation. "Well, uh. Since you're staying here, I'll take the couch and you can have my room."

Raising a brow, the blonde woman looked up in surprise at the bold display of chivalry from the perverted king himself. "Well, I'm the one imposing upon you Jiraiya. I don't mind taking the couch, really! You don't have to go out of your way to treat me so-"

"No, please! Take the bed. I won't be able to sleep well knowing that you're the one sleeping outside in the living room." He offered her a chaste smile and eyes that rivaled those of puppies. Tsunade caved instantly, a serene smile gracing her angelic features before she acquiesced to his decision.

"Fine, just for you. I'll take the bed." The conversation quickly lightened the mood. That air of awkwardness banished . The friendship the two had built began to rear its head, falling into a routine of jokes and walks down various memories of the two of them. A silent rule of not bringing up Orochimaru or Dan was erected and neither tested the limits of that border. Jiraiya could not help but stare at the gorgeous amber eyes before him. Sparkling with life and a sheen of happiness. He loved how she giggled at his minute and ridiculous jokes, her body shaking in mirth at the stupidity he could induce himself too. She would mouth '_stop_' past her giggles and lean over to finish up the job. Jiraiya would close his eyes and inhale the scent of her hair as it brushed past his nose, a lilting smile forming across his pleasant features.

"Ok, done!" She triumphantly reiterated into the air. Letting loose a rolling laugh, Tsunade leaned back from her position and stretched her arms out wide and back to clasp her hands. Her head was thrust back and Jiraiya gawked at the site before him. Unfortunately, he had no sets of underwear for females and Tsunade had simply just put on the shirt. Her lack of undergarments were quite evident to the entranced sannin. He could easily see the outline of her nipples and exquisite breasts through the thin red fabric and his body stirred instantly at the sight before him, much to his own horror. He couldn't, not here and not now. He was only wearing his thin black silk bottoms and if he got a hard-on now it would be as clear as a black cloud on a sunny day. Standing up quickly, the white maned male rushed past the blonde and made his way towards the bathroom connected to the living room.

Amber eyes shot up in alarm at the speed in which her counterpart had moved. She turned her head in time to see the door slam in an angered thud tinged with urgency. Left behind and bereft, the medic stood and apprehensively approached the locked door. Gently knocking on the wood.

"Jiraiya? Are you alright?"

"Yes!" Cam back the answer with a rough baritone. It was a voice laced with annoyance and had quite a bite to it. Tsunade bristled at the cold and angry in which he had answered her.

"Is something wrong? What happened? Please…" She begged, a welling of tears clouding her gaze, "…tell me…" Her statement hung within the air, the moment of happiness was gone and cold distaste filled the distance and barriers between them. Jiraiya had no answer for her. How could he possibly tell her that the reason he was locked up in this bathroom was because he had a boulder between his legs that wanted to rip off the clothes on her body and ravage it for the next week or two? How was he supposed to tell her that he wanted to jack off in piece and fantasize about her until he couldn't explode anymore?

"It's nothing! Just go to bed already. I'll be fine." Jiraiya rested his head against the cool wall. His raging hard-on throbbing for attention as it rubbed against the silken fabric of his bottoms. '_Shit! Fuck! Damn it all to hell!_' Looking down, he could see the thick outline of his rigid member stretching the along the thigh of his pants. Closing the thin skin over dark onyx orbs, Jiraiya walked forward to plant massive hands on the porcelain edges, fingers gripping tightly. His mind ran through various scenarios that would lessen the arousal. He thought of the ninja oath he had sworn, knocked off the rules and policies when donning a uniform, reminded himself of the nude form of his former sensei. Anything and everything.

Slowly, but surely, he could himself gaining control of it. The massive male breathed slowly and listened to the subtle bustling of Tsunade on the other side of the door, he didn't know what was going on but he surmised that she was most likely just cleaning up the mess he had caused.

* * *

Outside, the blonde medic was gathering the left over pieces of cloth and bandages and planted them back into the first aid kit along with the ointment and cleaning tubes. She kept herself busy with the taking the blood filled bowl and dumping the water into the sink before washing the object slowly. She didn't want to think right now, however, her mind ran over scenario after scenario within her thoughts. Hoping to catch anything she might have said or done that would leave him angry. Nothing. 

Sighing at the now clean table, Tsunade chanced one final look at the bathroom door. She did not want bad blood between them, but she did not need to apologize. In her eyes, she had done nothing wrong to provoke such a strong response from the elderly male. But she would not stoop to a tantrum. With her head held high, Tsunade gently rapped her fingers against the fine wood and whispered softly to the occupant.

"Goodnight Jiraiya." With that, she turned upon her heel and quickly padded over to the bedroom, sliding the door closed behind her.

* * *

A gentle thud could be heard from the bathroom as Jiraiya gently berated his stupidity. He could not even get words to come out of his mouth and the stupidity that he had thought left him years before returned with a vengeance. Closing his eyes tightly, he sighed in defeat and opened the door of the bathroom. Flicking off the lights, eyes scanned the clean table and stowed equipment. He felt like complete asshole for making her clean up when he was supposed to be making her feel better. 

"Stupid, just stupid Jiraiya." He muttered as his eyes longingly stared at the dark sliding door separating him from the golden woman of his dreams. Growling in frustration, he simply went to the closet and pulled out a thick blanket and planted himself onto the large L shaped couch. Getting as comfortable as possible, Jiraiya tucked his arms beneath his head and wandered off.

* * *

It was a cold night. Just like yesterday and now today as well. The large bed did nothing to help keep her lithe body warm and the thick blanket was doing only a slightly better job at it. Sitting up in the massive room, Tsunade blearily looked around and felt alone and freezing her ass off. With a sheepish moan she wrapped the blanket tighter around her frame before scrambling off the silken bed. She needed to gather warmth and her toes were chilled to the bone. With a rather clumsy strategy, her feet pattered across the threshold between her and the door, sliding the offensive object silently aside. 

Amber eyes adjusted to the dark room in front of her, a feeling of deja vu claiming her, It reminded her of last night, when she had found Orochimaru and Dan together. She closed her eyes tightly, rooted to the spot and urged her mind to bury the disgusting image from her thoughts. She would not allow this to happen to her to affect her. Finally, her eyes snapped open. Looking, searching for her lifeline and there he was. Laying down in splendid glory, exposing the muscular frame of his body to the moonlight.

He looked so inviting, so tempting.

'_So fucking hot!_' Her mind screamed in a violent rip of desire. Her eyes roamed over the chiseled plane of solid valleys and hills of pure muscle. Urges to trace over that body with her tongue was so overwhelming, Tsunade was sure she would pass out from the want. The eye candy shifted onto his back, one arm casually falling to the side and hang above the floor.

'_Damn look at those muscles…_' Unbeknowest to her, a pink tongue darted out to trace the contours of her plump lips. A glazed look captured the reflections in her golden gaze as legs betrayed her and moved closer and closer to the prone body. The sun kissed princess sat at the edge of the couch staring at the snow haired sleeping ninja. Giving into her physical needs, the young woman draped the thick blanket over the sleeping body and proceeded to lay down right next to him as well. Jostling the ninja awake, a large hand wearily reached out to stop the movement of the petite frame next to him.

"What the hell! Tsunade?" Caught in her act the blonde merely offered a tentative smile to the ceiling, not meaning to wake him. Giving in, she laid down comfortably into the crook of his arm, basking in the warmth of the large muscular frame next to her. Her legs felt the hot touch of warmed silk, disappointed that he wasn't nude. But Jiraiya's body felt wonderful! He was warm, unlike Dan, she could feel the heat emanate from his body and wrap itself so swiftly and tightly against hers.

"I'm cold." She murmured in utter ecstasy. A tone that slapped the male awake for a few moments until the grogginess settled back into him. What the hell, he threw all caution to the wind and gently moved deeper into the hump of the couch. Turning sideways to allow more room for her and settled back down with his other arm encircling her waist beneath the double layer of blankets.

Tsunade purred in contentment, basking in the comfort of her new position. She forced her body tight against the mountain of a man and inhaled that rich scent that was Jiraiya. He smelled of that cologne she had found earlier in his bedroom mixed with soap, it was heavenly. She loved the feeling of his body, the way his large warm hands settled so naturally against her stomach. The way he cradled her so tightly to keep her from getting cold. It was as if she were made for him, every shape just fit so perfectly. It wasn't long before she settled into a wonderful and haunting sleep.

Jiraiya smiled at the sound of her moans and sighs of pleasure. Pride filling his every being at the sounds he was able to elicit from the beauty pressed against him. Out of possessiveness, he tightened his hold on her and buried his face into the silken mass of hair. Inhaling deeply to savor the scent of the shampoo she used before drifting off into a seamless sleep. The last thing he remembered before drifting off was the sweet sound of her moan whispering his name.

"Jiraiya…"

He smirked.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay I know it took soooo long but hey! I got it out, right? I know it was short and left sooo much to be asked but I promise that the next chapter will be light-hearted with maybe a bit of angst . 

Well, it might take longer to get the next chapter out, ya know? So many things going on. And I know this chapter was not all that great, it was actually pretty slow and boring :( Sorry guys. So much on my mind.

I would like to thank all the reviews from the various people, and also I would love to see that fanart made :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Naruto characters except for Nararuka and Ryuka. Those two are mine!

**A/N:** Okay it's been quite a while since I've updated my story. I know. My laptop crashed and all so I was thrown a ways back But now I have the next chapter. I would like to offer my thanks to all those who have reviewed, I read your comments and they fueled me to continue writing around my given schedule.

I would also like to personally thank Knightwolfe. I have become a huge fan for his story 'Konoha Transporters'. Not only is the story well written, but I'm a huge car fanatic. Haha. So thank you for updating your story and inspiring to keep writing on this one. I hope your next chapter is released soon, and of course Jiraiya-centered, lol. That's just a personal request on my part, hehe.

I hope you all enjoy this new chapter, as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Thank you all.

-two finger salute-

Entrenched out.

* * *

"Mhmm."

A gentle voice filled the silent living room of Jiraiya's apartment. Tsunade's golden eyes fluttered open. The image that welcomed her sight was nothing more then a bluish grey scenery. It was obvious from the lighting that the sun was not close to peeking over the horizon. A soft groan was exhaled and Tsunade buried her face into the crook of the strong arm beneath her head as her body subconsciously moved closer to the source of her warmth. Then she froze, eyes snapping open in alarm.

Despite Jiraiya being dead asleep from the sound of his breathing, his soldier downstairs seemed to be running on auxiliary power. It seemed to her that someone had been running night duty. And doing a damned good job of it too. The blonde female released a shuddering breath at the feel of heat scoring across her buttocks. Her mind drilled the message that his body was simply reacting in a natural manner when presented with stimulating dreams. However, she could not stop the feeling of giddy arousal at the thought that his condition was prompted because of her presence.

With utter betrayal, Tsunade's body formed closer to Jiraiya's. Her pert bottom beginning to grind against the stiff column that pulsated behind her. A heady groan slipped from between her plump lips at the aggressive pounding of his cock. It felt so dangerous, so hot, so alive! Jiraiya released a stifled moan in his sleep, causing Tsunade to freeze her movements. In the silence, she remained frozen in her lewd position, hoping to all things living that he did not awaken. To her relief, he did not. Instead, Jiraiya shifted his position until his other arms was recklessly thrown over her shoulders, cradling her securely to his well-muscled chest.

Once he settled back into a seamless sleep, Tsunade cautiously grinded against his growing hardness to make sure he was indeed knocked out again. She felt him twitch to her action but the handsome ninja above her did not stir one bit. Satisfied, Tsunade allowed herself to fall into a whimsical fantasy. Her thoughts drifted to a scene of Jiraiya roving his hands over her body in a confident, possessive manner. His gestures would be rough, yet gentle in appealing to her to allow him to do as he wished. In synch, Tsunade's own hands slid down towards her hips, mimicking what her Jiraiya-fantasy-lover would be doing to her. Her fingertips massaged the fleshy edges as her lover would. Then, Jiraiya would grind his aching need into her bottom, moving in that low torturous rhythm that heated her body up.

Tsunade's hips moved to press harder against the growing monster, satisfied that it strained to meet her own flesh. It was exhilarating to know that Jiraiya's body responded to her own so willingly, so strongly. Perhaps it was her way of knowing that she was not a complete failure when it came to her sexuality. But in reality, she had fantasized about this kind of moment with the tall shinobi for quite some time. The white haired devil in her fantasy was torturously making his way towards her center, whisper indecent and vulgar words into her ear. Speaking of how he longed to take her away from Dan and viciously show her how much he needed her. Her fantasy lover cupped her aching sex in the same manner as her own slender fingers touched hers. Gently, as she knew Jiraiya would be with her, Tsunade slid a finger deep into her flesh, finding a rhythm to ride her fantasy too.

Jiraiya would wind her up slowly; taking his time in reveling at how wet she was for him. How tight her body would be for his invasion. At present, Tsunade was squirming next to him, one hand tucked between her legs, pleasuring herself at the thoughts of Jiraiya, her other hand dug into the thick cushions of the couch. Just as her fantasy lover would bite into the soft flesh of her neck, the sun kissed princess felt her body spasm into the most enriching orgasm ever. She tightened before a fresh wave of utter satisfaction tore a muffled moan from her lips. She had never had an orgasm such as that with the thoughts of Dan, never.

Soon after, when those waves dulled and stopped, stupor began to kick in. With that, the medic rearranged her position, removing her hands from the slick wetness before throwing the blanket over her body to encase both her and Jiraiya in a sweet cocoon.

* * *

Light streamed across the wooden floors. The gentle rays slapping Jiraiya awake almost instantly. With a muttered growl of incoherent curses, the lithe male snapped those onyx orbs open. He was never really a morning person and hated being awoken by the damned sun. It took many moments for Jiraiya to realize that he was not in his bedroom. The sun never really hit him within his room, usually just the foot of his bed.

It took another moment for the young male to realize that he was not fully alone. A striking sense of déjà vu hit him once again. There, lying next to him was the most glorious sight he could lay eyes upon. Tsunade. How many mornings would the serene beauty next to him haunt his early wakings? If Jiraiya had a say, it would be every morning. Those dark eyes roved over the silken woman, lust pouring into the dark pools, drowning all reasonable thoughts. A gentle throb had him groaning.

Although his mind had just registered for the day, his lower half had been responding to the warm presence next to him all night. He could feel his cock straining against the silken threads of the pajama bottoms. Stretching the cloth to press insistently against the rounded flesh of Tsunade's firm ass. A sharp breath was inhaled as the woman beneath him mumbled in her sleep and pressed even closer. How was he supposed to get out of this one now? Coal eyes slipped down to look at the intimate connection between the medic and himself. What he saw nearly had his eyes pop out of his head. The large t-shirt that he had given her last night had completely ridden up sometime during the evening, exposing the sight of soft creamy flesh. The young princess obviously did not have underwear on. A whispered string of curses followed suit as the snow haired mountain of a man pressed his face into the silken hair of the golden goddess beneath him.

Scarred palms scored over the warm flesh of her hips, sliding around her waist fully in that possessive manner. Damn his hands, they were traitors as they gripped those perfect curves. His hips were no better. They began to grind a smooth rhythm against those sweet globes. Her scent, her skin, her very warmth, drove him insane. Jiraiya's thoughts swirled into a fantasy. He dreamed of the young princess writhing beneath him in pleasure as his mouth scored over her large aching breasts. Her sweet scent would wash over him as her hands gripped his hair in ecstasy.

The princess of his dreams would be moaning and begging him to never stop. Her head thrown back in pleasure as he ravaged her neck and devoured her nipples in his mouth. Her body would be supple and soft as he thrust against her. It was no surprise when a thick grunt filled the empty room, a grunt of ecstasy and completion that escalated to a long moan. Jiraiya could not hold back and with roguish groan released himself all over the silken pajama bottoms.

"Fuck!" He cursed beneath his breath as he felt the hot sticky mess forming along the front of his bottoms and down his thigh. One of his hands reached up to slap against his forehead as the lean frame settled back into the thick cushions. A light sheen of perspiration covered his body with the recent…exercise. "Idiot. Not now, you idiot!" To Jiraiya, this was damned close to taking advantage of her whilst she was still in a precarious state. Those thoughts of Tsunade crying into his chest brought forth dark thoughts. Images of Dan bloodied up and begging and Orochimaru scarred with that disgusting tongue of his ripped out. Jiraiya knew what he had to do. He would help Tsunade through all of this. He was her friend, and he would do the very thing he was good at whenever she was in trouble. He would help. Even if it broke his heart to see her waste her tears on every other man but him.

First things first, he had to get cleaned up. The hot mess was becoming bothersome to him, a very uncomfortable state. Strategically, the young shinobi disentangled himself from Tsunade and efficiently moved over her body to get to his full towering height. With a bit of an awkward stance, he struggled his way towards the bedroom to grab a new pair of clothes and a hot shower to clean up the entire mess.

* * *

The scent of salmon filled the air and stirred Tsunade from her very erotic dream. Lashes fluttered gently as amber eyes absorbed the rays of light floating into the room. Grogginess was the first welcoming thought before the realization that there was no longer any warmth surrounding her. No strong arms were wrapped around her, and no broad chest to snuggle into. Where was Jiraiya? A slender hand reached up to wipe away the last tresses of sleep when the young nurse noticed that the blanket was wrapped tightly around her. Someone had made sure she would be warm during the cold morning.

"Hey, you gonna stay on that couch all day?" A golden head snapped up and saw Jiraiya holding a skillet in one hand and long chopsticks on the other. He chest was still bare like last night and a pair of light blue cotton draw string pants accentuated his fit body.

"Yessss." Tsunade moaned comfortably and tossed the blanket over her head, snuggling deeper into the thick cushions of the couch. A rich laugh bellowed in the room as Jiraiya made his way back towards the kitchen.

"Alright! But you're gonna miss a breakfast of a lifetime. I'm not saving you any." Jiraiya heard the moan of protest and chuckled some more as he settled the skillet onto stove top again. The slices of salmon sizzled in protest as the scent wafted into the room.

"Fine…I'm up!" The white haired male craned his head towards the side and blushed. The pink tinge crept over his cheeks as a lopsided smile crossed his face. Tsunade's golden hair was tussled from sleep, shining in gentle waves over her shoulders. The blanket he had used from the couch was droopily wrapped around her arms, looking more like a dress wrap. She was adorable and looked so damned sexy at the moment. He quickly snapped his head back around to look at the salmon before gulping.

"Uh..just get around to making the eggs and breakfast should be done." The lack of scuffling feet and jingling pans had Jiraiya looking back over again. "What's wrong?" He questioned her as she just stood to where she was blushing like a child and looking down.

"I don't know how to cook…" She mumbled to herself, not quite catching his eyes. Tsunade was great at everything else. As a nurse she was exemplary and as a kunoichi she could hold her own against many enemies, however, cooking was one of her few weaknesses. Her embarrassment was multiplied by the memory of Nararuka feeding Jiraiya a few days ago and he had enjoyed her cooking. She remembered his smile, so carefree and filled with true happiness and she could never experience a moment like that with him.

Her ears meet another bout of laughter. That rich hearty chuckle that washed away all embarrassment as Jiraiya held onto his belly. He looked up from his double over form and held out his large hands, palms opened up and so welcoming. "C'mon, I'll show ya a few tricks of the trade, hime."

A new blush crept across her cheeks. He looked so inviting, so…alive. The sun reflecting from the window highlighted the youth in Jiraiya, his tanned skin glowing, his russet of white hair wild, and those onyx eyes soft with a sparkling charm. She couldn't help it. The golden goddess reached out, her melodic laughter mixing with his own, and gold met white. Mixing into a fruitful union within the kitchen.

Jiraiya tugged Tsunade against his chest until her back lightly smacked against his front. "Okay first lets cook these salmon pieces right. We just need to sear them since they're small." His voice was brushed along her ear. Soft and warm as if he were whispering the secrets of life to her. It felt so right to be in his arms. She watched as Jiraiya skillfully turned one salmon piece over and rubbed it in the oil slightly before flipping again. Then he quickly picked up the piece and laid it on a drip rack. "See just like that. Now you do it. The large male handed her the chopsticks he had been using and watched.

"Alright…" Tsunade reached for one piece of meat and flipped it over as she had seen him do. However, a piece of the salmon began to crumble as it landed on the opposite side. When she tried to rub it in the oil, it crumbled further. "I can't do this!" She cried out, upset that she could not even flip a damned piece of meat over.

"Shhh, hime. Calm down. It's still salvageable. Look." Jiraiya's larger hands wrapped around her own, he eased his fingers over hers and gently opened the chopsticks up. "Next time, grab it from the sides, where the meatiest part is. It'll hold better from there." He rumbled those words into the shell of her ear. They closed the wooden ends just where he said to grab and they both lifted it off the pan and onto the drip rack. "There you go…nice and gentle…" She felt his lips drop lower, passing a kiss at her earlobe before teeth clamped onto the flesh and scraped across it.

"Yes." She hissed into his ear as Jiraiya's open mouthed kisses traveled to her pounding pulse. The heat from his chest, and the strength in his arms, had Tsunade reeling with arousal. She felt the large hand gently cradling her own move along her arm, his other hand also mimicking the action until both reached her shoulder blades. Once there, they moved down gripping her hips in an appreciative manner.

"See…" He murmured seductively into her ear, "you have to grip the most delicious part or it'll fall apart." Tsunade mentally damned him as she felt an electrified shock run from the top of her spine and down coiling towards her loins.

Keeping up the pretense of still talking about cooking, she innocently formulated a question before verbalizing. "What about the seasoning? I wouldn't want the food to be too salty or bland. All she heard was a chuckle behind her, that deep chest just vibrating from the soft laughter.

"For that, hime…" He turned her around in his arms, silken strands of his white hair flushing gently across her face as he loomed over her, "…you have to taste it first just to make sure." She was sure that after he said taste, a gentle purr had taken on his words. Was this seduction? If it was, then she was absolutely amazed at his skill and passion. Their lips met in a gentle clash, one of his large hands had reached up to grasp her chin, tilting her head up. His tongue lashed against her lips until she opened to allow him access into the sweet cavern of her mouth. She moaned, bending to his will oh so easily. He commanded her body and she responded with a fiery flush. Before she could faint from the pleasure, Jiraiya pulled back with a satisfied smile. Onyx eyes twinkling mischievously as he spoke, "And maybe, after the first taste, you have to try it again. Just in case."

"Yes…maybe you should." She commented back breathlessly. She didn't know what forced her to say such a thing, but all she knew that she needed to taste his lips again. To feel that hard body pressed up against her and let her know that she was _still_ a woman, a _wanted_ woman. Jiraiya reciprocated the action she needed and claimed her lips in another sudden rush. Teeth, tongue, and lips, possessed Tsunade, washing away all the doubts that she wasn't a women who was desired by somebody.

"Perfect." Was the only word spoken after the luscious kiss. Tsunade could not verbalize anything, all she could do was mentally agree with him. The large shinobi quickly released her with a small cough, eyes trailing away. "I'll finish up here. Why don't you go take a shower. I've already put your clothes in the wash."

It was safe to say, Tsunade was a little put off at his sudden coldness towards her, especially after what they shared. "You're right, maybe I should." The blanket was wrapped tighter around her and she ducked under his muscular arm and walked out of the kitchen, confused as the little flames of anger licked her mind. She quickly entered his bedroom where she would have spent the night had she not gone seeking his warmth. She was surprised to see that he had already laid out a pair of his shorts and another t-shirt for her to wear. She grabbed the towel she had used the night before. Upon entering the bathroom, her mind was already working on an answer, why would he suddenly just stop. As the warm water began to wash over her body, a thought suddenly clicked. '_Did he stop because he knew I would feel guilty?_' It was true there was a tinge of regret on her part. She did allow the kiss on the premises that she wanted justification that she was still hot. Did he know she had used him?

It was not as if that was the main reason, Jiraiya was just a very good kisser. He was so intoxicating, and the way he used that tongue! A veil of guilt finally washed over her. He deserved a woman who would not use him for her own personal reasons. He needed more than that. In her mind, that would have been the main reason that Jiraiya would suddenly just stop kissing her. He knew that he was being used, and he would not settle for it, he shouldn't have to settle for it. But it angered her either way. How dare he continue kissing, twice for that matter! And suddenly just stop just because he began growing a self-consciousness.

* * *

Jiraiya quickly finished making breakfast, guilt seeping into his consciousness at his sudden kissing of Tsunade. He had not expected to do such a thing, but his mind was elsewhere. Dwelling on the fact that her hips felt so right in his hands. The scent of lavender was so intoxicating upon her skin, and the soft press of her bottom against him. It was safe to say he wasn't thinking at all. She just felt so right in his arms. As if she had always woken up by his side and they had always cooked together. Damnit, what the hell was wrong with him! He practically assaulted her! Right when she's in an emotionally unstable moment in her life. Obviously something happened last night between her and Dan and all he could think about was making love to her luscious body.

The torment continued onward when the young princess stepped into the fresh light of the sun seeping from the window of the dining room. Unconsciously, Jiraiya held his breath, completely taken away by the mere sight of her. He turned his head to the side, to avoid her sight and suspicions as he laid out the plates for breakfast. He could sense it, like a dark cloud on a beautiful morning. She was angry. No, not angry. Pissed.

Sighing in trepidation, Jiraiya knew that it was pointless to avoid Tsunade's wrath. In the long run it just wasn't worth it. It was better if he faced up to it now rather than later, where words could be blown completely out of proportion. He laid down the last bowl and looked up to stare at Tsunade directly in her amber eyes.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered, the silence lightening just a bit, which he appreciated. However, Tsunade was more than surprised at his sudden direct approach and apology. Perhaps, in the long run, she had expected him to be childish about the entire ordeal. In her thoughts, he was still that little boy that annoyed her. And yet, here he was, being a complete and total man. '_A hot man_.' Her thoughts corrected.

"Sorry for what?" Set into new territory, the blonde female took the defensive. She was sure that he would be demanding an apology from her, not the other way around…with less demanding.

"I didn't mean to take advantage of you." Her mouth dropped, but with the babbling Jiraiya, her facial expression was lost in the rant. He was sorry for taking advantage of her? She was taking advantage of him and his obvious interest in her just to fuel her ego. His words became a blur as laughter began to pool into her belly. Here she was angry at him for absolutely no reason and there he was thinking that he had invaded her personal space.

"Tsunade?" The question cut through her mirth, but that soft smile was still curling the edges of her perfectly pouting lips. Still laughing, one of her slender hands pressed against her stomach as the back of her free hand tried to hide the laughter aching to spill out.

"I'm sorry Jiraiya. It's just that we always seem to get stuck in these situations." She continued to laugh, this time openly and freely. He instantly understood what she meant. It was true, despite everything; they always did have a tendency of fighting, but never quite to the point of hurting each other's feelings. In a way, it could be called foreplay. Soon the dining room was filled with laughter from both parties as the food was served and the incident forgotten.

* * *

"Thank you for coming with me and letting me stay at your place." Two shinobi's walked towards Tsunade's apartment. Their pace was slow, demeanor casual.

"It's alright. I didn't think it would have been a good idea if you went back yourself - especially if he's still around. I don't want anything to happen to you." A half smirk was offered with the comment, one large hand reaching up to scratch along the length of a long red tattoo upon a smooth cheek. "By the way, you never did tell me what happened last night."

The reminder brought Tsunade back to a chilling halt a block away from her home. All she could remember was the sight of pale bodies pressed against each other in the moonlight. The sickening stench of sex and 2 pairs of eyes looking at her in a glassy manner. The muscular male stopped and turned to watch Tsunade instantly lock up at the mention of last night. His anger rose at the look of sudden hurt upon her angelic face and knew that if he ever saw that son of a bitch Dan, he would beat the living shit out of that prick.

"Hey, hey. I won't mention it again. Ok?" His body seemed to react automatically, and his strong arms wrapped themselves around her shoulders, cradling her body into his protectively. A hard chin rested upon the golden locks and Tsunade pressed her face into the wall of flesh in front of her, absorbing the strength that radiated from his body. After a few minutes she pulled back, embarrassed at the spectacle she had made of herself.

"Thanks." She laughed liltingly. "I seem to be saying that a lot to you."

"Saying what a lot?"

"Thank you's and I'm sorry's. And crying into your chest." She clasped her hands behind her back before lightly skipping as she stared into the ground. Her feet expertly and fluidly avoiding the cracks on the ground.

"Oh that." A broad grin split his face into a beaming smirk. "Don't worry about. This chest was born and carved for your tears, hime. Anytime you need it. It's right here." With a purposely large bravado Jiraiya thumped his chest with both of his fists like a gorilla. She laughed then, a humbled giggle that lightened the mood as they approached the apartment.

After a few flight of stairs, the laughing duo slid inside the dark apartment. Jiraiya had entered first, wanting to ensure that it was empty. The last thing he wanted, although it took a full battle to decide, was Dan to still be here. Luckily the room was empty and they both entered the living area. Tsunade breathed a sigh of relief; her only fear was having to reveal the reason why she had run all the way to his apartment last night. That would have been unavoidable if Dan had been here.

"I'll be as quick as possible." She commented before making her way towards the bedroom. Just before entering the threshold to her room, Tsunade paused. She didn't want to see the evidence of Dan's betrayal. The memory was already painful enough; she didn't need physical evidence to enforce the fact.

"Something wrong?" Jiraiya hollered from the doorway. A hammering sensation pounded in her chest, jolting Tsunade out of her daze before furiously shaking her head at the question. She knew her voice would fail her if she spoke. Not wanting the white-haired sannin to worry about her and investigate the bedroom, she slid the door open. The sight she saw was exactly the same image she had in her head. Apparently neither Dan nor Orochimaru took the time to clean up after themselves. There were obvious stains on the bed. The very bed she used to lay at night next to his body. The bed she had once, a long time ago, felt so comfortable and safe in. Now it was a foreign object to her, something that aided in Dan;s betrayal to her.

Avoiding any connection with it, the medic tip toed around the mess and made it towards her drawers. She swiftly pulled out various drawers and took out piles of clothes ranging from sleep wear to underwear and casuals. She ran tot eh closet and pulled out several dresses and jackets along with a rather large suitcase. Wanting to leave the sex stained room, Tsunade shoved article after article into the suitcase, not caring if they were to get wrinkled from the handling.

She paused in her tirade when she noticed the strappy little number she had bought last night from that lecherous old man near the door. She could just leave it there as a reminder for Dan on what he would miss out. Tsunade slowly walked up towards the garment, stopped then turned around the shove more clothes into the bag. Then she would return to the same spot before once again going back to packing. This routine repeated itself constantly until finally she ripped it off the floor and shoved it into her suitcase. Better safe rather than sorry. With Dan's obvious preference in the opposite sex, it would do her more good than him any harm.

* * *

Jiraiya heard the sudden commotion inside the bedroom but thought better than to interfere. This was something she obviously did not want him to interfere into and he would respect her wishes thoroughly. Feeling a bit idiotic just standing at the door, the large shinobi shouldered his way inside, hands delved deep into the packets of his jeans. Today he had worn regular clothes, he had already been late for training, so it was pointless to try and make it. He would deal with Sarutobi-sensei somehow. The simple white cotton tee stretched over his muscular body like a second skin. Long legs strode towards the kitchen and cabinets were opened and closed until he found a cup to put water in.

Jiraiya had always known Tsunade to be a bit of a clean freak, well not neurotically so, but she loved keeping certain parts of her life in order. Unlike him, who had things strewn about in his house left and right. A trait that Tsunade instantly caught him on and berated him about. A small smile tinged the edges of his thin lips as the memories of the morning flooded into his mind. After their little tryst, Tsunade had bonked his head for not keeping his place clean. After he had offered her a stay there, she had begun to clean up. She gathered bowls, papers, scrolls, and even more bowls before dumping them all in their respective places. While he did the dishes and cleaned the kitchen, his precious hime tidied up everything else. It wasn't long before his apartment looked livable once again.

Jiraiya chuckled as he sipped the refreshing water, choking as his laughter had the water caught in his throat leaving him in a hacking fit. Clearing his throat and washing the cup, along with other dishes, the male was surprised to see the kitchen rather messy. Tsunade didn't cook. That was a well known fact, yet it looked as if the kitchen was used earlier during the night. Shrugging, he wiped the counters clean before making his way towards the living room. He noted that near the door there were plastic bags and spilled fruits and even broken glass.

"Maybe that's why she paused right there. She could have gotten cut…" He mumbled to himself before squatting down to see that the broken glass was a wine bottle and the liquid had soaked into most of the floor boards and fruits. Not wanting Tsunade to get cut from the glass, Jiraiya stood to his full towering height and made his way back towards the kitchen to grab a bag and some towels and rags. Returning to the scene of the crime, the snow haired mountain of a man hunkered down and began to pick up wine soaked and bruised fruits, dropping them one by one into the bag. Then the glass followed suit. Once most of the larger pieces were taken care of, Jiraiya dragged the damp rag across the floor to pick up the smaller pieces that could cut deep.

Assured that he had gotten everything, he began to soak up most of the wine and dumped the rag into the bag along with the towels he used to dry the floor. Satisfied, he grudgingly stood up once more with a wince. Man was he getting old that fast already? Before making his way back to the kitchen, Jiraiya opened up the curtains and blinds for light and then dumped everything in the garbage and washed his hands at the sink.

While drying his hands, the front door slammed open, sending an alarming jolt though his system. Dan had torn through the door after having searched for Tsunade at Nararuka's place, then Ryuka's and finally asked around at the hospital and clinics. He had returned to the apartment to see if she had come back to wait for him.

"Tsunade!" His voice echoed in the apartment, she must have been there seeing as someone had opened up the curtains and cleaned up most of the mess. There was shuffling from the kitchen and Dan slowly closed the door behind him. His mouth was dry and raw, his body covered in sweat and his breathing heavy from the search. However, the person who stepped out from the kitchen was not Tsunade. It was the hulking body of Jiraiya. Dan's eyes widened exceptionally at the sight of the older male.

"J-jiraiya-kun." He stated, completely dumbfounded at the sight of the man in Tsunade's apartment. Did Tsunade tell him what had happened between them? Did he know about Oro-kun and him?

"Dan." The response was cold and filled with bitter anger and hatred. It was face that Dan was not familiar with. He had grown used to seeing Jiraiya's always smiling face and carefree attitude. This was a face he could never link to Jiraiya. Just before the muscular sannin could get anything else out, the bedroom door slid open and the sight of the golden medic carrying a large suitcase. Her amber eyes widened in shock to the point of saucers. It was barely a second before a deep scowl overtook the shocked face. With sudden determination, Tsunade stomped her way towards the exit, dragging her suitcase with her.

"Tsunade…" Dan whispered, pleaded actually. "Please listen to me. What happened – "

"Don't!" She dropped the suitcase as soon as Dan had touched her shoulders. She turned on her heels and pointed a finger at him. "Don't make excuses. What I saw you doing last night! You two were fucking! Behind my back! For spirits only knew how long! You and, and –"

"Look! Please just don't walk out, let's talk. I love you Tsunade more than anything!" It was at that moment that Jiraiya saw red. He listened to the conversation and caught the words of fucking for so long. How dare that son of a itch cheat on his hime! Who in their fucking right mind would cheat on Tsunade, ever! With a malicious growl, he tackled Dan over the couch and pounded his face as hard as he could.

The younger male's pleas and cries for help filled the living room.

"You piece of shit!" With every syllable, Jiraiya's fist cracked into the pretty boy looks of Dan. How dare he treat Tsunade like shit, fucking some other woman behind her back like she wasn't worth a damn. He'd beat some god damn sense into this moron even if it killed him!

Tsunade was rooted to her spot with shock. She hadn't even seen Jiraiya tackle Dan, it was like a blur. When the cried and gargles of blood soaked "stops" filled the room, Tsunade launched herself onto Jiraiya, pressing her body against his back and wrapping her arms around his narrow waist to stop him. This gave Dan momentum to get away and Jiraiya a new drive to just pounce again.

The sheer power and anger coursing through him nearly knocked her back forcing Tsunade to use her exemplary strength to keep her hold upon him.

"Why the fuck would you protect him!" He yelled over his shoulder. Words spouted in heathen rage. "He screwed around with another woman! He doesn't deserve your god damn forgiveness!" His words affected her deeply, it didn't enhance the hurt; it removed it. He was doing all this for her; he was getting angry for her and fighting for her. She needed to stop him, before things got worse. Before he hurt himself by destroying Dan.

"Jiraiya! Please stop!" She pressed her face against his back, as her arms tightened even more around his waist. "I don't want you to get hurt! If you keep hitting him, the stitches on your hand will rip open!"

With those words, he stopped. 'She isn't defending him…she's trying to make sure my hand doesn't get hurt from beating him to death.' The enraged male stopped struggling and sagged against the hunch of the couch. In response, Tsunade loosened her grip and felt him turn around to face her.

Dan watched the two interact. His nose was broken. He could feel the gush of blood running down towards his shirt. One of his eyes felt swollen and his jaw as on fire. But those nuisances was thrown to the back of his mind, all Dan could focus on was the sight of the two so close to each other. Rage filled him. Tsunade was still his girlfriend. Who the fuck did Jiraiya think he was getting close to his fucking girlfriend!

Through his peripheral vision, the male sannin noticed the flash of anger in his eyes. He reacted as if her were an alpha who had his title and woman stolen away. Sneering in opposition, Jiraiya reached up to cup Tsunade's face; cradling the angelic lines of perfection as his thumb stroked the soft skin of her cheek. White strands collided with golden ones as his lips brushed across hers.

"Just for you, I'll stop. Only for you." Lips clashed in a gentle stroke. Devilish tongue begging for access into her tender mouth. Tsunade moaned, flowering her mouth open to his dominant muscle. Dan gritted his teeth causing a shooting pain across his jaw line. His hatred for the tall shinobi grew exceptionally.

Tsunade sighed at the tender kiss, it was perfect. The right amount of pressure, the subtle flicker of tongue to tease her senses and the sheer taste of him set her off. When he pulled away, there was a flare of disappointment followed by embarrassment. Her head was whipped to the side and she saw Dan bleeding with a glare. How could she have ignored him completely. Suddenly the medic inside of her took over and she moved to rush towards Dan.

Calloused hands held onto her wrist tugging her back against the hard wall of a chest.

"Let's go." Jiraiya stooped low to grab her suitcase with little to no effort.

"He's hurt!"

"He asked for it. We'll send a message to the hospital that he's bleeding from a flesh wound."

"I have to treat him, it's my job."

Jiraiya's jaw clenched, an uneasy feeling consuming him before he turned to look at the beautiful vision before him. "I don't him anywhere near you…"

"Oh…" With a last lingering look at Dan, Tsunade tucked herself under Jiraiya's body and they both exited her apartment. In their wake was an irate and fuming Dan.

* * *

**A/N:** Eh…well this isn't my best work…Sorry. T-T


End file.
